AshShippng
by RyoNef191
Summary: Un fic que recaba varias historias (escritos por mi) sobre varios shippings de Ash Ketchum
1. PearlShipping (Ash Y Dawn)

**_PEARLSHIPPING (ASH/DAWN) _**

**_Recuerdo... El instante en que tomé tu mano para sentirme segura(o). Y tú, en lugar de quejarte, presionaste más mi mano... Mientras me decías: _****_"aquí estoy por y para siempre"_**

Estaba angustiada, estaba revoloteando dentro de su tienda, ella no podía dormir y no era por falta de sueño o problemas de insomnio, era por culpa de un entrenador cuyo nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Dawn había conocido a este chico Ketchum desde hace ya un tiempo atrás, y sin conocerlo decidió acompañarlo en su travesía por Sinnoh. Desde que lo conoció le pareció un buen chico, amigable y alguien en quien confiar, pronto se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que nadie jamás se hubiera imaginado.

La coordinadora novata había desarrollado una fuerte admiración por su amigo el entrenador, estaban tan unidos que era imposible que uno no supiera algo del otro, ni siquiera se guardaban secretos, ambos disfrutaban pasar todo el tiempo juntos, ellos se querían mutuamente y nada ni nadie podía separarlos.

Pero entonces ¿Cuál era el problema que angustiaba a la hermosa chica?

Dawn quería mucho a Ash, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su pañuelo de lágrimas cuando se encontraba triste. Se convirtió en su mentor en las batallas, pero nunca había imaginado que se convirtiera en algo más que un simple amigo, o al menos no se lo imaginaba hasta hace poco.

_No debe ser cierto. Yo sólo lo quiero pero como a un amigo, nunca me había llegado a enamorar de él_— se decía a su misma, angustiada mientras hundía su cara en su almohada— _como puedo sentir amor por él si apenas lo conozco, esto no debe ser real._

Dawn tenía miedo de sentir aquel sentimiento por su amigo. Por qué?

La chica comenzaba a recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Ash, muchas veces sacó una ligera sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada ya que aquellos recuerdos le llenaban de alegría y de júbilo, pero a la vez eso era lo que le preocupaba, ya que con eso era cada vez más obvio que había comenzado a sentir por él un fuerte cariño que sobrepasaba a una simple amistad.

_Como pudo pasarme... Nunca imaginé que llegaría a pasarme esto_— se decía la coordinadora algo desconsolada

Dawn nunca se había puesto a pensar en este tema, nunca le había puesto importancia. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo hace ahorita? Bueno, todo fue gracias a su nueva amiga Lyra

FLASH BACK

_Creo que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas aquí_— comenzó a decir Lyra tranquilamente— _me voy a casar aquí._

Dawn escuchó lo que si amiga estaba diciendo así que prestó atención a sus palabras

_Tengo tres opciones_— siguió Lyra

_De que estás hablando?—_ preguntó Dawn tratando de averiguar a que se refería si amiga

_Dawn, Ash es tu novio?—_ preguntó Lyra

_Ah... Ash? No inventes!—_ respondió Dawn exaltada por la pregunta

_Ash es muy buen partido, no crees?—_ dijo Lyra como queriendo convencer a la chica

_La verdad, nunca lo había pensado_— dijo Dawn mirando a Ash un poco pensativa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Maldita; Lyra, porqué me haces esto_— se decía Dawn

Lyra hizo que Dawn se pusiera a pensar en el chico y sobretodo en cómo sería si ambos fueran pareja, eso pareciera normal, mas no era así. La coordinadora no dejaba de pensar en aquel tema, han pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente y lo único en lo que ha estado pensando es en el chico y la conclusión a la que ha llegado es que, en efecto, ella se había enamorado de Ash.

Esto trató de ocultarlo, pero lo que la puso tan mal fue una nueva conversación que había tenido junto con la chica del gorro blanco

2° FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente, durante la tarde, las chicas estaban recolectando bayas que Brock les había pedido para la cena de esa noche. Las chicas trabajaban tranquilamente hasta que Lyra decidió romper el hielo

_Oye Dawn_— comenzó la chica

_Si Lyra_?— preguntó la chica peli-azul

Lyra no iba a preguntarle cualquier cosa, ella tenía un propósito ya fijo y quería cumplir con ello— _Enserio no te gustaría salir con Ash?_

Dawn sabía bien a que se refería, se puso nerviosa al volver a tocar el tema y esto se reflejaba en cómo temblaba su cuerpo.

_A... A que te refieres_?— dijo Dawn muy nerviosa

_Tú sabes. Si no te mueres por ser su novia?—_ preguntó Lyra nuevamente

Dawn no sabía que responder ante esas preguntas. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue lo siguiente_— no... Claro que no quiero—_ dijo confundida, ya que no sabía si, lo que decía, era verdad o no

_Así_?— dijo Lyra, no creyéndose la respuesta de la peli-azul— _entonces, no te importaría si yo me quedo con él?_

Dawn quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, o más bien declaración, de su amiga. Ella no sabía que decir no que hacer, Lyra? Siendo atraída por Ash?

_Entonces, que dices?—_ dijo Lyra tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había generado

_No! No debes hacerlo_!— dijo Dawn rápidamente, alterada y sin saber que era lo que decía

_No? Por qué? Acaso tú no quieres que él me quiera en lugar de a tí?—_ continuó Lyra sarcásticamente

Dawn se dio cuenta de como reaccionó anteriormente, rápidamente se inventó algo que fuera totalmente creíble— _no... No es eso... Es que. Por qué Ash? habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo_— dijo esperando a que su amiga se lo creyera

Lyra sabía perfectamente que aquello era una mentira, con el único propósito de evitar que ella se sintiera atraída por Ash, era justo lo que ella quería.

_Quizás. Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva el es muy buen sujeto, ideal para una relación_— le dijo Lyra esperando la reacción de Dawn

_Pero... Pero yo...—_ decía Dawn con un poco de tristeza y desilusión en su vos

_Además_...— continuó Lyra con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, luego posó sus manos en ellas y cerró Lira ojos como si estuviera fantaseando— _él ya me lo ha propuesto_

Dawn quedó impactada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cómo podría ser que su mejor amigo le haya propuesto a Lyra ser si pareja?— _en... enserio_?— Dijo sorprendida

_Si_...— dijo Lyra siendo interrumpida por Dawn

_No debes! No lo aceptes_!— dijo Dawn rápidamente— _él no es buen partido! Tú te mereces a alguien mejor!_

_Al contrario Dawn. Él es todo lo que una chica quisiera_— dijo Lyra tratando de convencer a su amiga— _él es el mejor candidato que conocido, y vieras que he conocido a muchos_

_Pero_...— siguió Dawn temerosamente

_No te preocupes, no le dije que si_— dijo Lyra giñandole un ojo a su amiga

_Enserio_!— dijo Dawn cambiando su humor a uno más feliz

_Por el momento_— continuó Lyra preocupando nuevamente a Dawn— _le dije que lo pensaría, pero que muy pronto sabría mi respuesta_

_Pero Lyra... No lo hagas—_ dijo Dawn un tanto entristecida. Ya estaba empezando a dolerle el hecho que Lyra y Ash fueran novios

_Tranquila Dawn. Tienes solo unos días para pedirle ser tu novio—_ continuó Lyra sin saber las consecuencias de sus siguientes paganas— _sino, yo le daré el si_— fue lo último que dijo

Esas últimas palabras fueron el detonante para Dawn. Ella simplemente salió corriendo de allí sin mirar a Lyra, mientras huía de allí no podía evitar escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Lyra no se preocupó por lo que había hecho, más bien ese había sido su propósito y lo había cumplido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A Dawn le dolía semejante recuerdo, le dolía el hecho que ella podría estar perdiendo su oportunidad con aquel chico que, sin pensarlo, le había robado su corazón

Dawn trató de olvidarlo, de olvidar todo, pero ese tipo de cosas son muy difíciles de hacerlo. Desconsolada y dolorida, decidió sumergir su rostro en su almohada hasta que pronto habría de quedarse dormida.

Por desgracia, aquel dile la siguió hasta en los sueños, los cuales eran los más realistas posibles

SUEÑO DE DAWN

Dawn estaba caminando tranquilamente por un pequeño caminito en medio del bosque. Ella caminaba sin saber cual era su destino. De lo único que si estaba segura es que al final del camino le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Ella siguió caminando hasta que el camino terminara. Al llegar al final de este, se impresionó a la vez que se emocionaba al ver a Ash, parado frente a ella con un bello ramo de flores en las manos.

_Ash_!— fue lo único que dijo estando totalmente estupefacta

La chica corrió felizmente hacia el chico, quien esperaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Dawn trató de abrazarlo pero le fue inútil, apenas trató de tocarlo, ella le traspasó todo el cuerpo.

Ella quedó totalmente impactada al presenciar aquello, trató de tocarlo nuevamente pero seguía traspasando su cuerpo como si de un fantasma se tratara.

_Que ocurre? Ash... Mirame! Estoy frente a ti!—_ dijo la chica espantada sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte del entrenador.

Ash comenzó a caminar normalmente, Dawn fijó su mirada hacia donde él se dirigía, se atemorizó al ver hacia quien se encaminaba... iba hacia Lyra.

Dawn quedó impactada al ver que aquel ramo de flores no era para ella sino era para Lyra. Entonces, que estaría pasando?

_Ash! No Ash! DETENTE_— Gritó Dawn desgarrando su garganta.

Trató de detenerlo, pero olvidaba que no podía tocarlo. Fue cuando vio que este se había detenido justo enfrente de su amiga. Dawn estaba tirada en el suelo. De sus mejillas se deslizaban unas pocas lágrimas producto de la desesperación y la angustia

Ash le dio el ramo de flores a Lyra, ella lo recibió con mucho gusto mientras Dawn miraba tal acto con mucha desilución y tristeza.

_Si le hubiera dicho, esto no estaría pasando ahora mismo_– se dijo Dawn mientras presenciaba semejante acto.

Ash acercó su rostro al de Lyra al tiempo en que ésta hacía lo mismo. Dawn comenzó a gritar desesperadamente queriendo así evitarlo. Ella se levantó y se acercó a ellos en un intento desesperado por detenerlos, pero era imposible, todo era inútil.

Ash y Lyra terminaron juntando sus labios en un gran y jugoso beso, junto a ellos estaba Dawn, quien cayó de rodillas llorando inconsolablemente mientras veía como su amiga y el chico se alejaban tomados de la mano.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Dawn despertó con el rostro sudoroso, el reciente sueño, más que impactar, le había aterrorizado. De sus ojos comenzó a brotar el llanto, se había mordido el labio tratando de aguantar el dolor pero solo logró que comenzara a sangrar levemente. Pero al menos se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1°- que todo había sido solamente un sueño

2°- se había dado cuenta que en realidad lo necesitaba. No quería que Ash se fuera con Lyra ni con nadie más. Ella lo que necesitaba era que él supiera lo que ella sentía, pero más que nada...

_Necesito que se quede conmigo_— se dijo Dawn con total determinación

La chica se levantó y salió de su tienda. Revisó el lugar, habían cuatro tiendas: la de Lyra, Khoury, Brock, y Ash, no hace falta decir que se dirigió hacia esta última. Dawn abrió la tienda y allí estaba Ash pero completamente dormido y sin intención alguna de despertarse.

_Allí está... Es mi oportunidad. Es hora—_ se dijo Dawn mientras observaba al muchacho. Al mirarlo, sus intenciones empezaron a cambiar un poco— _aunque... No debería... Se ve tan lindo durmiendo... No debería interrumpir su sueño..._

Dawn tocó levemente la mejilla de Ash, éste no se levantaba así que decidió ya no seguir haciéndolo. Lentamente acercó si rostro al de él y aprovechó para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Decidió hacer algo mejor, se acostó al lado suyo, lo abrazó como si de un peluche se tratara. Luego se dijo dulcemente— _ya para cuando despiertes me preguntarás que hago aquí, y yo te diré la razón. Te diré que te amo y que no te dejaré ir. Luego, nuestro primer día como pareja comenzará_— luego de eso quedó dormida.

La chica puso una sonrisa sincera, al parecer, su nuevo sueño era muy agradable para ella.

2° SUEÑO

_Jaja... Más rápido Ash_!— decía la chica extremadamente feliz

En una ruta cualquiera, Dawn estaba corriendo felizmente llevando de la mano a Ash, quien estaba igual de feliz que ella.

_Calma Dawn! A donde me llevas niña!—_ decía Ash alegre mientras era arrastrado por su mejor amiga

_Calla y sigueme_!— decía la coordinadora sin dejar esa alegría

El destino final fue a un pequeño claro, cálido y muy bien iluminado por el sol. Estaba rodeado de muchos árboles. Había un pequeño arrollito cuyo sonido era muy tranquilizador. Había un pequeño jardín de flores de todo tipos y colores.

_Y bien. Que hacemos aquí_?— preguntó Ash sin saber la verdadera razón

La chica soltó de la mano al entrenador, luego lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su hombro mientras el chico le correspondía— _no importa donde o porqué estamos aquí. Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Unidos. Y nunca nos separaremos_— dijo para luego soltarlo— _esperame aquí. _

Dawn se dio media vuelta para acercarse al pequeño jardín de flores, pero apenas se volteó escuchó el ruido de un objeto viajando a gran velocidad y estrellándose con alguien.

Dawn se aterrorizó al voltear y ver que una flecha había traspasado el pecho del entrenador.

_ASH NO_!— Gritó desesperadamente al ver que el muchacho estaba parado atónito e inmóvil

Dawn se le acercó a Ash aterrada. Miró por los alrededores en busca del responsable, pero no vio a nadie. Fue hasta que escuchó una pequeña risita inocente. Volteó a ver la copia de un gran árbol, en una de sus tandas se encontraba sentada una pequeña criatura: era un ser de ropajes blancos, pequeñas alas de Ángel, y con un gran gorro blanco con un listón rojo; en su mano llevaba un arco y flechas. Al ver su rostro Dawn supo de quien se trataba

_Lyra! Por qué me haces esto?—_ preguntó Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos

El pequeño ser sólo rió un poco y le guiñó el ojo a la coordinadora, después agitó sus pequeñas alas de querubin y salió volando de aquel pequeño lugar.

Dawn miró preocupada a Ash. Se sorprendió al ver que la flecha se había desvanecido, sólo quedaba Ash con cara de perplejo y aturdido.

_Ash... Te encuentras bien?!—_ preguntó Dawn sin saber que hacer.

Ash no le respondía, seguía parado sin hacer nada y con su mirada perdida.

_Ash! Respondeme!—_ gritaba la chica mientras se colocaba frente a él— _Dime algo!_

Ash comenzaba a agitar su cabeza, pareciera que ya comenzaba a reaccionar— _ah... Dawn... Eres tu?—_ preguntó estando todavía aturdido

_Si. Te encuentras bien Ash! Dime que te encuestas bien, por favor!— _seguía Dawn todavía histérica

En cierto punto las miradas de Ash y Dawn se cruzaron. Dawn podía sentir que la intensidad con la que Ash la miraba era demasiada.

_Dawn_...— dijo Ash atónito

Dawn no sabía el porqué Ash la miraba furtivamente, pero podía presentir que venía después.

Ash ya no aguantó más, rápidamente se acercó su rostro al de Dawn y juntó sus labios en un intenso beso. Dawn había quedado perpleja, sus ojos habían quedado totalmente abiertos al sentir los labios del entrenador, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo del cuello y corresponder al beso.

El beso fue duradero, pero hubo hubo momento en que tuvieron que separarse, pero Ash no se detuvo allí. El entrenador se dispuso a dar pequeños mordiscones en el cuello de la coordinadora, pero se abalanzó a ella tan fuertemente que terminó tumbandola en el pequeño jardín de flores.

La chica suspiraba de alegría ante semejante acto de afecto. Ella jugaba con los cabellos del chico mientras él seguía pasando sus labios por su cuello. Dawn juntaba cada vez más sus cuerpos como queriendo evitar que Ash se separara de ella. Estaba feliz ya que sabía que Ash nunca la abandonaría.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

/\

Dawn no era la única que se encontraba soñando.

Ash estaba teniendo un sueño casi igual al que tuvo Dawn

SUEÑO DE ASH

Ash se veía a si mismo en una batalla Pokemon con un entrenador con el que se habían topado.

Ash estaba pensaba mucho en sus siguientes ataques. Él estaba usando a su fiel Pikachu, mientras el contrincante usaba a un gran y fuerte Tyranitar. 

La batalla estaba a favor de su contrincante. A Ash ya no se le ocurría nada mejor, estaba claro que el entrenador le iba a ganar fácilmente.

_DIOS... Pikachu ya está muy debilitado, mientras que ese Tyranitar está muy fortalecido. Sino juego bien perderé_.— pensaba Ash mientras miraba al entrenador y a su Tyranitar con recelo.

Ash comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando oyó la voz de alguien muy especial. Era Dawn quien, vestida de porrista, le estaba dando ánimos para seguir. Ella se encontraba detrás de él bajo la sombra de los árboles

_Dawn. Siempre has estado allí para apoyarme, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta...—_ se decía a si mismo el chico— _no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti... mi vida sin ti. Tú eres..._

_Tyranitar, Hiperrayo_!

Los pensamientos de Ash se vieron interrumpidos por la orden del entrenador hacia su pokemon.

El Tyranitar obedeció y lanzó un poderoso hiperrayo.

_PIKACHU ESQUIVALO—_ gritó Ash esperando que su pokemon reaccionara a tiempo.

Pikachu esquivó el hiperrayo, pero el ataque no se detuvo allí. Ash vio que el hiperrayo se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del camino esquivando el ataque, pero tarde se dio cuenta de algo importante.

_DAWN NO_!— Gritó el chico desesperadamente

El hiperrayo golpeó entre los árboles, pero peor aún, el hiperrayo había golpeado a Dawn.

Ash vio aterrado como todos los árboles habían caído a causa del ataque. Pero lo más horrible para Ash, y su motivo de lágrimas, fue el ver que Dawn estaba debajo de todos esos árboles caídos.

_No... No_...— decía Ash al ver el cuerpo de Dawn sangrando y sin vida— _No... Dawn No_...

Ash no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración comenzó a ser pesada, estaba sudando frío. El chico se había espantado por semejante sueño.

Se alegró que solo fuese eso, un sueño, ya que de ser lo contrario se hubiera muerto de tristeza y desolación.

_DIOS... Por qué? Primero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y ahora entra a mis sueños más horrendos— _decía el muchacho mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por su frente para secarse el sudor— _me alegro... Me alegro que todo haya sido un sueño y que Dawn esté bien._

El chico tuvo la intención de levantarse e ir a la tienda de su compañera para poder confortarse, pero se detuvo al sentir algo que se lo impedía, era un brazo que lo jalaba y lo presionaba contra otro cuerpo, giró la cabeza y vio de quien se trataba.

No había notado la presencia de Dawn, quien se había acurrucado al lado suyo. Ash se admiro al ver a la chica a su lado, pero sonrió.

El chico se acomodó mejor para poder verle el rostro a su amiga. Ella estaba completamente dormida, en su rostro se mostraba una inocencia que nunca antes había visto.

_Dawn_— dijo el chico suspirando

Ash notaba que la chica estaba teniendo un agradable sueño y muestra de ello era su sonrisa.

El chico tomó el rostro de Dawn mientras lo seguía contemplado, ligeramente, poco a poco fue acercándose más y más. Soloo fue cuestión de segundos para poder juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

Lo estaba haciendo. Ash estaba besando a la chica aunque ella estuviera dormida... O eso creía él.

El entrenador se separó y se posicionó sobre la coordinadora, luego volvió a acercar su rostro, si nueva intención era despertar a la coordinadora de una forma no muy esperada. Pronto sintió que un par de brazos le rodeaban la espalda, él se asombró, volteó a ver a los ojos de la coordinadora y en efecto, ella estaba despierta.

_Dawn_...— dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a la chica que le sonreía

Dawn solo le miraba y mostraba una sonrisa como si le estuviera diciendo "te caché"

_Creiste que podías besarme sin que me diera cuenta?—_ dijo la chica tomando el rostro de su amigo— _ahora te daré lo que siempre quisiste_

Dawn besó fuertemente a Ash. El chico comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Ash no podía creer que la estuviera besando, no podía creer que fuera cierto. Por desgracia, no lo era...

/

Ash se levantó repentinamente. Revisó a su alrededor, no había nadie. Todo había sido un sueño.

_DIOS... Como pude creerme eso. Se sentía tan real que...—_ se decía mientras sacudia su cabeza.

Decir que el chico estaba decepcionado era poco, estaba frustrado y furioso con sigo mismo, en verdad hubiera querido estar así con la chica.

El chico miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la chica no estaba allí, así que lógicamente ella estaría en su tienda, su intención actual era salir de su tienda e ir a la de Dawn, su verdadero propósito, no sabía... No sabía porqué pero de alguna forma se confortaría al verla.

El chico salió de su tienda, pero no dio paso alguno, se quedó inmóvil debido a que aquella chica estaba a solo 5 metros delante de él. Ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda. El muchacho tragó saliva para luego encaminarse hacía la joven coordinadora.

A media que se fue acercando notó que Dawn estaba abrazando sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro entre estas; frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño jardín de flores. Siguió acercándose sigilosamente para que ella no lo notara, ahora estaba a solo un metro de distancia; se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando

_Pero... Porqué_— se preguntaba el chico un poco confundido.

La chica levantó lentamente la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el firmamento— _porqué... Porqué Ash_...— dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Ash se sorprendió al escuchado su nombre. Por qué Dawn estaría triste? Y acaso sería por él? Eran las preguntas que comenzaron a circular por la mente del entrenador.

Dawn seguía mirando el cielo estrellado, pero pronto se admiró, a la vez que se alegraba, al ver...

_Una estrella fugaz_— expresó la chica con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

Desde su posición, Ash no podía verlo pero sintió que la chica había puesto una agradable sonrisa al ver aquella estrella. El chico vio que la chica juntó ambas manos, ella iba a pedir un deseo, pero no imaginaba que clase de deseo sería

_Deseo_...— Comenzó a decir Dawn poniendo toda su confianza y esperanzas en aquellas palabras— _deseo cumplir mi sueño de amor con...—_ titubeo un poco pero estaba decidida a hacerlo— ..._con Ash_.

Ash quedó impactado al escuchar aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de la coordinadora

La chica se levantó repentinamente y con mucha determinación prosiguió con su deseo— _que Ash me ame así como yo lo amo!_

Con eso la chica concluyó. Ash estaba todavía más impactado, no sabía que hacer, la chica que amaba con todo su ser le correspondía; el simplemente se quedó paralizado allí mismo.

_Pero... Por desgracia los deseos no se cumplen, y este nunca se cumplirá—_ dijo la chica eentristeciendo nuevamente y cayendo de rodillas al suelo

Ash notó la desilusión en la vos de Dawn, y de inmediato pensó— "_este es el deseo de ambos, y debe cumplirse_"— con eso, el joven comenzó a acercarse lentamente

Cuando estuvo justamente detrás de ella, se arrodilló y rápidamente la abrazó por atrás

_Ah... Ash... Tú_...— dijo Dawn estando totalmente asombrada y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pero pronto dejó eso de un lado para poner una sonrisa en su rostro

_No hables más Dawn, solo... Solo disfrutemos de este momento—_ dijo Ash comenzando a darle pequeños besos en su cuello

_Ash yo... No sabes_...— comenzó a decir Dawn sin saber si lo ideal era decirle todo al entrenador

_Ya no sigas Dawn, lo sé todo_— dijo Ash soltando el abrazo y haciendo que la chica se volteara

Los chicos quedaron frente a frente, cruzando sus miradas en las que se reflejaba su alegría. Pronto comenzaron a acercarse más hasta poder juntar sus labios en un intenso beso.

El beso fue prolongado, pero llegó el tiempo en que tuvieron que separarse, al hacerlo Dawn tomó el rostro de Ash para poder decirle

_Ash... Te amo_— la alegría de Dawn era tal que no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho

Ash no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír, luego volvió a acercarse para besarla nuevamente.

El beso fue más intenso y duradero que el anterior, así que el chico aprovechó y tumbó a la chica sobre el pequeño jardín de flores, luego se separó un poco de ella y le dijo— _Dawn, yo te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar_— con eso volvió a besarla apasionadamente, sellando así una promesa, una promesa que solo ellos entenderían, la promesa del amarse profunda y eternamente.

/

Sobre la rama de un árbol, se encontraba una chica cuyo semblante era una cálida sonrisa de satisfacción

_Bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho— _se dijo Lyra, feliz y satisfecha de haber intervenido en la vida de la pareja.

/

**_Bien, pearlshipping el que más me gusta ewe 3_**

**_Pero en fin me retrasé en actualizar debido a que tuve un problema algo común:_**

**_1° No tenía mucha inspiración_**

**_2° Cuando estaba inspirado no tenía ganas_**

**_3° Cuando estaba inspirado y tenía ganas no podía articular las palabras_**

**_Por eso me demore XD_**


	2. PokeShipping (Ash Y Misty)

**POKESHIPPING (ASH/MISTY)**

_"Como pudo ser esto posible. Porqué no puedo sacarte de mi mente, o mejor dicho... De mi corazón" - _Esos eran los pensamientos de Ash Ketchum.

Hace ya algunos meses atrás que Ash había llegado a la región de Hoenn, su tercera región en visitar. Estaba emprendiendo su viaje junto a su viejo amigo Brock, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pe y eterno enamorado de las enfermeras Joey y oficiales Jenny; y con sus nuevos amigos: May, la primera chica que había conocido en la región, y su hermano menor Max, un niño de ocho años con muchas ganas de aprender del mundo pokemon.

Ahora, el grupo se había detenido a descansar en un claro situado en la ruta 109. Estaban preparado todo para poder almorzar allí, Brock estaba preparando el estofado mientras May preparaba la mesa. La chica levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo entrenador quien estaba sentado recargando la espalda contra un árbol, éste no prestaba atención al mundo a su alrededor, solo estaba allí sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en un objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha.

_Qué le ocurre_?- se decía May para si únicamente- no ha dejado de observar esa cosa desde que nos detuvimos aquí

May se acercó a Brock, su intención era preguntarle si sabía algo acerca del comportamiento de Ash. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le dijo pero con voz baja- _Oye Brock, Ash no ha dejado de ver esa cosa que tiene en la mano, es más, ha estado muy pensativo, no se ha parado de allí ni ha dicho nada en casi todo el dia. Tu sabes que le ocurre?_

Brock hizo caso a la chica y miró discretamente al chico de la gorra roja, después de observarlo bien y de hacer su análisis le respondió con una sonrisa a la chica del cabello castaño- _Tranquila, apuesto que ha de estar pensando en Misty_

_Misty_?- preguntó la chica- acaso es esa chica con la que habían viajado antes?

_Si_\- Brock le contestó

_Pero_... _Por qué estará tan pensativo_?- volvió a preguntar May queriendo saber más del comportamiento de su amigo

Brock no le dijo nada más acerca de la relación entre Ash y la chica de Kanto, solo se limitó a seguir cocinando y a decirle- _Será mejor que le preguntes, solo él sabe porqué_

May asintió positivamente, luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Ash estaba. Al acercársele, vió que éste cerraba rápidamente su mano, impidiéndole ver lo que cargaba en ella- _Ash... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Claro May. Si quieres siéntate_\- contestó Ash sin mucho ánimo- _que querías preguntarme?_

May estaba dispuesta a saber porqué estaba tan pensativo, quería saber qué tenía en su mano que observaba severamente, pero sobretodo le interesaba saber cual era su verdadera relación con la chica llamada Misty

_Has estado últimamente muy pensativo, dime, te ocurre algo_?- fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios de la chica nativa de Hoenm

_No... No me ocurre nada, solo quise ponerme a pensar sobre mi siguiente batalla_\- respondió Ash mintiéndole a la coordinadora para que ésta no supiera la verdad

_No es cierto, es por otra cosa, y sé bien que tiene que ver con aquello que tienes en la mano_\- dijo May tratando de obtener la verdadera respuesta- _a ver, podrías enseñamela?_

Ash no objetó a la petición de su amiga, abrió su mano y dejó ver el objeto que llevaba: era un señuelo muy peculiar, ya que este tenía la forma de su antigua compañera de viaje Misty.

_Y esto?- _dijo May admirada al ver lo que tenía muy quieto y pensante a su amigo de Kanto

_Es un regalo que me hizo Misty, mi anterior compañera_\- respondió Ash con un poco más de ánimo

May se dio cuenta que el ánimo de su amigo había cambiado, ahora lo tenía claro, era cierto que Ash extrañaba a su amiga de cabellera naranja, pero ella quería saber más, quería saber acerca de los sentimientos de Ash- la_ extrañas, cierto?_

_Si, es mi mejor amiga_\- respondió Ash nuevamente sin mucho animo

Al decir esto, el gesto de Ash cambió nuevamente de una ligera sonrisa de alegría a una mueca de tristeza, esto lo notó May, quien insistió en otra pregunta- _Dime una cosa Ash, cual es tu verdadera relación con esa chica_

_Perdón_?- preguntó Ash un poco confundido

_Si, quiero decir que si sientes algo por ella que sobrepase a una simple amistad, tal vez... Amor_\- dijo May yendo directamente al "grano"

_A que te refieres_?- respondió el chico con un poco de aturdimiento en sus palabras. Esta vez, Ash quedó sonrojado ante la pregunta asi que prefirió voltear la cabeza para que la chica no lo notara. Él bien sabía que sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacía su mejor amiga eran cada vez más obvios, pero a pesar de ello prefería negarlos por miedo a alguna burla de su nueva compañera- _eso que dices es falso, yo nunca me habría llegado a enamorar y menos de ella!- _respondió el chico queriendo hacer que May quitara ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

May notó el leve sonrojo de su amigo entrenador, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que logró y, nuevamente, volvió a insistirle- no_ es cierto! Has estado actuando raro últimamente, sé que en lo único que has estado pensando es en aquella chica_\- le dijo la chica fingiendo estar enojada con él para ver su reacción

_No es cierto! Yo solo... Yo solo_...- Ash balbuceaba, ya no sabía como defenderse ante las acusaciones de la coordinadora

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que es verdad que no la amas_\- dijo seriamente May, era mucha su determinación para saber lo que Ash en verdad ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El chico volteó a verla pero rápidamente volvió a desviar la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, no podía evitarlo, cada que veía a May solo recordaba cada vez más a Misty. Antes que May le regañara por no mirarla, Ash habló

_No puedo_\- dijo el muchacho con un poco de desanimo en su voz

_Eh_?- dijo confundida la coordinadora- _por qué no_?

_Cada que veo tu rostro solo haces que la recuerde cada vez más_\- terminó de contestarle Ash

May se ruborizó ante el comentario de Ash, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera decir algo tan dulce y tierno como eso. Pero a pesar de ello, su terquedad era mucha, así que volvió a preguntarle pero esta vez un poco más apenada ya que sabía la respuesta- _Ash, entonces... Tu..._

_Si, es cierto_\- interrumpió Ash mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente. Luego de tomar un profundo suspiro volvió a decirle con un fuerte rubor- _estoy enamorado de Misty_.

May quedó impresionada por la repentina reacción de Ash, pero a pesar de ello, estaba feliz por haber obtenido la respuesta que tanto esperaba

_Ya estás feliz? Ya obtuviste lo que querías?-_ le preguntó Ash a May con un poco de enojo en sus palabras, él no quería confesar aquellos sentimientos pero tuvo que hacerlo a la mala debido a la presión que le generaba su amiga

_Eres un idiota_!- contestó la muchacha con un poco de furia fingida

La reacción de May impresionó por mucho a Ash, no creía que ella fuera capaz de contestarle así.

_Por qué no se lo dijiste cuando podías?- _continuó la chica fingiendo estar enojada con él-_ Solo mírate ahora, estas sufriendo únicamente por una equivocación tuya, si sabías que la amabas por qué no se lo confesaste?_

_Tenía miedo, Si_?- contestó fuertemente Ash

La conversación había tomado rumbo hacía los gritos, May estaba dispuesta a todo para que él chico ya no negara más sus sentimientos e hiciera algo para arreglar aquel grave problema; por su parte, Ash ya no podía hacer más, lo mejor sería confesarle todo para poder desahogarse- _Nuestra relación como amigos no era muy estable, a pesar de que éramos muy buenos amigos siempre estábamos discutiendo, y fue por eso que nunca me atreví, creí que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, creí que si se lo decía se iba a espantar o a ofender, por eso preferí callarlo-_ esta vez, Ash lo dijo todo pero con mucho dolor y tristeza en sus palabras

_Y ahora? Que es lo que crees_?- volvió a preguntar May con una postura seria

Ash suspiro para luego decirle_\- Que tienes razón, fuy un idiota al no decírselo_\- fue lo ultimo que Ash dijo antes de caerse de nuevo al suelo con las manos sobre las sienes

May notó que su amigo estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido, satisfecha por lo que había logrado se acercó a él para consolarlo- no_ te sientas así, lo que deberías hacer es ir a buscarla, confesarle todo lo que me acabas de decir_

_Pero, yo debo terminar la Liga y ella tiene sus obligaciones allá, sería una locura el que valla para allá solamente a decirle, y sería todavía peor el no ser correspondido. Quizás, yo no le gusto, quizás le gusta otro y yo solo soy su amigo- _dijo Ash entristecido, sus pensamientos no dejaban que su corazón actuara en él

_Nunca lo sabrás sino haces el intento_ _quizás si eres bien correspondido y solo eres un tonto al pensar lo contrario- continuó May tratando de convencerlo_

_No May, las cosas no son así ... Nunca lo serán- _Fue lo último que Ash dijo. Con eso se levantó para ir a ayudar con la mesa.

May había conseguido lo que quería, pero aún así no estaba del todo satisfecha. Ella sentía que debía hacer algo, debía ayudar a su amigo para que pudiera ser feliz junto a la chica que ama, y sabía muy bien como lograrlo.

/

Nuestros héroes siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Portual, allí descansarían por la noche en algún hotel de la ciudad para luego continuar con su travesía al día siguiente.

Cerca de las 23:00 hrs, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo, cansados gracias al largo día que había transcurrido, todos excepto May, quien se había quedado despierta para llevar a cabo su plan para alegrar a Ash. Fue hacía la sala donde tienen los tele-comunicadores, allí marco al número de la casa de la señora Delia Ketchum, madre de Ash

_Ah! May! Que gusto hablar contigo_\- le saludó la señora al otro lado del comunicador

_Buenas noches señora Delia_\- May correspondió cordialmente el saludo y después continuó- _le hablo para que me ayude a comunicarme con la tal Misty_

_Con Misty? Para qué?-_ contestó confundida la señora

_Verá, es para ayudar a Ash en cierto conflicto sentimental_\- dijo la chica con cierta artimaña que sabremos después.

/

Una semana pasó, nuestros héroes seguían en la misma ciudad, May los había convencido de quedarse allí por unos días más, su escusa era que llevaba mucho tiempo de visitar la Ciudad, pero más bien, sus intenciones eran otras.

Ellos se encontraban desayunando en el centro de la ciudad. Al terminar regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban con la intención de recoger su equipaje, retirar su cuenta y continuar con su camino, no sabían con que sorpresa se encontrarían al llegar.

Al entrar al hotel, Ash quedó extremadamente sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba aquella chica de cabello anaranjado, estaba allí sentada en el living del hotel aparentemente esperándolos

Ash!- la chica le llamó feliz por verlo nuevamente

Misty... Tu...- balbuceaba Ash sorprendido y admirado por verla

Es lo único que vas a decirme?- preguntó Misty cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar indignada

No... Es que.. Jamás creí que tu...- seguía diciendo Ash, estaba tan admirado por el encuentro que no podia expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento

Misty tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo

_Yo también te extrañé- _le dijo la chica hundiendo sus rostro en el hombro del chico. Ash no dijo nada, solo le correspondió el abrazo.

/

Las horas pasaron, Misty se había presentado con los nuevos amigos del chico.

Durante todo el día, la chica peli-naranja y el entrenador de la gorra roja, pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Habían estado conversando sobre su vida en esos últimos meses en que habían estado separados.

Para Ash, ese día había sido magnifico, había estado junto a la chica que amaba durante todo el dia. Él, simplemente, no quería que el día acabara así tan pronto, o por lo menos que no acabara sin haber hecho el intento de besarla.

_Ven... Quiero mostrarte algo_\- decía Ash alegremente mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo

_A donde me llevas Ketchum?- _Misty preguntaba con la misma alegría que su amigo entrenador

Había llegado la tarde, era la hora de la puesta de sol, y Ash se había separado, junto con Misty, del resto del grupo, la razón, el chico quería hacerle saber a su amiga sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ash había llegado a Misty a un enorme lago situado a las afueras de la ciudad. El paisaje era perfectamente hermoso, el sol se reflejaba en el lago de aguas cristalinas que parecía brillar con los débiles rayos solares; Ash había logrado hacer que su amiga estuviera maravillada por aquella maravillosa visión

_Ash! Esto... Este lugar es muy hermoso!-_ le dijo Misty con una mirada soñadora y con los ojos llenos de ilusión

_Si que lo es_\- le respondió Ash para luego volver a quedarse callado

Ambos chicos se habían quedado viéndose mutua y directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se entrelazaban, cada uno podia ver a través de los ojos del otro, pareciera que con eso ellos pudieran comunicarse entre ambos y saber lo que el otro sentía. Esta vez, la iniciativa la tomó Ash quien lentamente se acercó a la chica, al estar frente a frente, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía él pegandola junto a su cuerpo, lo especial de esto no era un simple abrazo, sino que el chico hizo eso para poder besar sus labios.

Misty quedó impresionada al principio, jamás se imaginó que su amigo y ex-compañero de viaje hiciera algo como eso, ella simplemente correspondió al beso y, para evitar caer en la idea de que aquello solo era su imaginación, abrazó al chico por el cuello mientras este la abrazaba por su cintura.

Los chicos duraron un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso lentamente, no se soltaron del abrazo, preferían seguir juntos y no separarse jamás. Misty recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras este seguía abrazándola de la cintura. Ambos chicos estaban extremadamente felices por lo que acababan de hacer, las palabras sobraban, lo único que importaba fueron dos palabras que ambos chicos dijeron al unísono- _Te amo-_ fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de volver a besarse profundamente.

Solo había un testigo ante este tierno y bello acto, el Sol que se ocultaba tras el horizonte, prometiendo regresar para un nuevo día... Un nuevo dia para la y una nueva vida juntos.

FIN

/

Bay, hace tiempo que no escribía algo. La primera historia de este Fic, díganme, les parece así como escribí aquí o vuelvo a escribir como lo hacia antes en forma de guion de teatro XD

PS: estuve inspirado pero me costó un poco debido a que no soy fanático del Pokeshipping, pero total la ultima palabra la tiene el que la lee XD


	3. AdvanceSHIPPING (Ash Y May)

**ADVANCESHIPPING ** **(Ash/May)**

Lentamente, la chica separaba los párpados para que sus bellos ojos color zafiro pudieran ver a su alrededor; le costaba identificar el lugar ya que su vista era muy borrosa, la luz le impedía ver con claridad, ya que despues de tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados pues es lógico que le cueste volver a acostumbrarse a la luz por más leve que está sea.

May no lograba recordar que había ocurrido recientemente, no sabía donde estaba, que hacía allí o por qué estaba allí.

Después de un rato más logró identificar el lugar en donde estaba: era una habitación de hospital; ella estaba recostada sobre una cama, llevaba puesta la bata que le ponen a todo enfermo que ingresa a ese lugar; estaba conectada a un electrocardiograma que, obviamente, registraba su ritmo cardíaco, que en ese momento se encontraba estable. Pero ahora la pregunta primordial era: por qué ella estaba en un hospital?

La chica se levantó de la cama pero a duras penas, sus piernas habían perdido un poco de fuerza pero todavía podía sostenerse sobre ellas, lo preocupante era su falta de equilibrio, tenía que apoyarse en las paredes para evitar caerse. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación sin saber precisamente a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era irse de allí ya que, de alguna u otra forma, sentía que estaba en peligro.

May estuvo caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba tranquila y totalmente despreocupada, pero eso se acabó en un solo instante. May se espantó completamente, sus débiles piernas comenzaron a temblar repentinamente por el temor, nuevamente comenzó a perder el equilibrio; a 6 metros de distancia, se encontraba parado un chico de tez morena, cabello color azabache, polera azul y su característica gorra roja, Ash, su amigo entrenador que llegó de Kanto para participar en la Liga de la región Hoenm. Pero, que era lo que tenía a May tan asustada?

Ash estaba alegre, el volver a ver a su amiga despierta le llenaba de felicidad. Caminó rápidamente hacía la chica, el querer abrazarla nuevamente lo dominaba, lastima que se iimaginaba lo que pasaría.

_ALEJATE DE MÍ_— May le gritó al chico antes que este se acercara demasiado

Ash se detuvo a dos metros de ella, estaba completamente confundido y anonadado, como puede ser que May le haya pedido, a gritos, semejante cosa?

_May... Qué_...— trató de preguntar el entrenador mientras dio un par de pasos para acercarsele

_QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES— _volvió a gritar la coordinadora pero esta vez se hizo para atrás casi de un salto, pperdiendo el equilibrio y callendo al suelo todavía gritando.

Un par de enfermeros escucharon los gritos de la chica y fueron a auxiluarla, apartaron a Ash y se llevaron a May a su habitación. El joven Ketchum estaba confundido y anonadado. Como podía ser que May dijera esas cosas? Esa pregunta recorría por la mente del chico, pero... En su interior ya había encontrado la respuesta, pero era algo que prefería negárselo a si mismo.

/

Un par de horas pasaron. May estaba en su habitación, nuevamente estaba tranquila y estable. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, el médico que le atendía le había dicho que se encontraba en un hospital de Ciudad Calagua; había perdido la memoria a causa de una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, así que tenía que reposar mucho para que su mente pueda recuperarse por completo.

La chica trataba de recordar quien era ese chico de la gorra roja, ella sentía que era alguien importante en su vida, pero a la vez sentía que él le había hecho algo malo, que le había hecho daño, y tenía miedo a que le volviera a lastimar.

Mientras May reflexionaba sobre este problema, la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse, ellaesperaba que fuera el doctor, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Quien entraba a su habitación era ni más ni menos que Ash, el chico que en estos momentos no quería ver.

_Hola May, me alegro de que ya estés bien—_ dijo Ash, tímida y sinceramente

_Que quieres?—_ respondió May con temor y ansiedad en sus palabras— _sea lo que sea, por favor vete!_

_May, yo solo quiero hablar contigo—_ decía Ash mientras se acercaba

_Pero... Pero...—_ titubeaba la chica. Al ver que el chico se estaba acercando decidió terminar con la oración— _PERO YO NO QUIERO_!

Ash se detuvo, en su cara se reflejaba una expreción de admiración. Cada que May decía algo así él se inmutaba por completo— _May... Pero a que te refieres?—_ preguntó el muchacho con un poco de preocupación y tristeza en su oración

La chica estaba derramando un par de lágrimas a causa del temor que el joven entrenador influia en ella—_Por favor, váyase. Yo no quiero verlo_— dijo sinceramente. Por alguna razón prefería no ver al chico , y como he mencionado antes, Ash influia mucho temor en ella

_Pero... Pero por qué?!—_ exclamó Ash queriendo sacarle, a la fuerza, una respuesta coherente— _acaso no me recuerdas?! No sabes quién soy?!_

El chico se acercaba un poco más con cada pregunta que hacía, pero por concerniente esto provocaba que May se atemorizara— _por favor váyase. Váyase o gritaré por ayuda!—_ le advirtió May para que Ash se alejara.

Ash no hacía caso a la advertencia, si no al contrario, se acercó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos— _ACASO HAZ OLVIDADO TODO POR LO QUE HEMOS PASADO? TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO JUNTOS?—_ desesperado y furioso, le gritó y la jaloneo fuertemente esperando a que ella se acordara de él, pero no, haciendo esto provocaba que la chica le tuviera más miedo todavía

_SUELTAME! AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!—_ May comenzó a gritar desesperadamente con la esperanza de que alguien llegara en su auxilio. Por desgracia Ash seguía eufórico.

En un arranque de ira y desesperación Ash abofeteo a May para callarla, acto seguido la tiró sobre la cama para luego posicionarse sobre ella.

May estaba indefensa debajo del chico. Ella parecía ser una niña indefensa que temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de un horrible monstruo que la atemorizaba y que pudiera hacerle daño; Ash lo comprendió, él era aquél monstruo que la atemorizada y podría hacerle daño nuevamente.

_May... Yo sólo...—_ titubeaba el entrenador al ver a la chica quien comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lo único que Ash hizo fue levantarse, luego se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y sin decir palabra alguna salió del lugar dejando a May sola. Fuera de la habitación se dirigió a la salida del hospital. Al salir, comenzó a correr, la más que podía, hacía la ruta 121. Trataba de escapar de la cruel realidad que ahora debía enfrentar. Pero a su vez quería olvidar la razón del accidente de May, cosa que el había provocado.

Mientras, May había quedado en su habitación un tanto confundida por la reacción del chico, pero no sólo por eso, sino de igual forma por lo que él causaba en ella. Como explicarles que, a la vez que ella no quería verlo, quería tenerlo cada vez más cerca, ya que sentía que él era parte importante de su vida antes de perder la memoria. De igual forma, ella quería saber más sobre el chico.

/

Un par de horas pasaron, era hora del almuerzo. May ya había recuperado las fuerzas y ya podía andar nuevamente de pie sin necesidad de apoyarse de algo. Fue al comedor del hospital para consumir algo y, como parte de su rehabilitación, conversar con su viejo amigo Brock y su hermano menor Max. Pero cosa curiosa, estos dos no habían visto a Ash en toda la tarde, y por este hecho May no pudo evitar preguntar que tan importante era Ash para ella.

_Enserio no lo recuerdas?—_ preguntaba Brock un poco indignado

_No. Se me es difícil el poder recordarlo. Por alguna razón no puedo—_ respondió May con la más sincera verdad al notar la reacción de su amigo

_No pasó a verte a tu habitación?—_ preguntó su pequeño hermano

_Si lo hizo, pero... Pero yo...—_ comenzó a decir May con un poco de inseguridad en su habla, no sabía si era correcto el decirle a los dos lo que Ash hizo, o si por lo menos debía decirles sobre su pánico al verlo

_Ocurre algo hermana?—_ volvió a preguntar su pequeño hermano menor

_No, nada... Sólo que... Cuando él llegó, me puse nerviosa, me sentía muy incómoda— _May respondió rápidamente para que no notaran su temor hacia el entrenador de Kanto— _sólo le pedí que se fuera y que podíamos hablar más tarde_

_Comprendo, de igual forma él es tu __novio__ y debió comprender— _terminó Brock sin saber las consecuencias que traería consigo

_QUÉ?!— _May gritó al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla

Tanto su hermano como su amigo estaban anonadados por la inquietante reacción de la coordinadoraquien parecía estar totalmente impactada y frustrada sobre aquella revelación

_Qué te ocurre May_— preguntó Max al notar la perturbación de su hermana

_NO! NO PUDE HABER CAÍDO EN ESO! NO POR FAVOR!—_ se decía a la vez en que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando negar aquella realidad que despreciaba

Miles de pensamientos absurdos llegaban a su cabeza. En determinado momento May comenzó a llorar levemente, tanto Max como Brock se preocuparon al ver semejante acción de la chica. Lograron hacer que ella se sentara, pero seguía inconsolable y ellos no tenían ni idea del porqué de su reacción, pero al parecer, comenzaron a dudar del entrenador, si acaso él tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de May.

/

La noche había llegado más pronto de lo que se esperaban. Los chicos habían logrado hacer que May se controlara y pudiera descansar tranquilamente. Pero una duda permanecía: que habrá pasado entre Ash y May al momento del accidente? Lástima que tendrían que esperar para obtener su respuesta, debido a que el joven Ketchum seguía sin aparecer, nadie lo había visto desde el medio día, hora en que salió del hospital para dirigirse a la ruta 121.

Ash se encontraba cerca de un pequeño acantilado situado en la ruta 121. Qué tenía de especial este lugar? Simple, allí mismo fue donde Ash y May tuvieron una fuerte discusión, o más preciso, fue allí donde May tuvo aquel accidente que la dejara en el hospital.

FLASH BACK

Hacía ya una semana atrás, nuestros héroes ya hacían legado a Ciudad Calagua; en ese momento nuestra joven pareja estaba en una cita, no, más bien habían terminado con su cita, y la habían terminado de la manera más despreciable posible.

Todo comenzó cuando May había visualizado, a lo lejos, a su rival dentro de los concursos pokemon: Drew. Ella le saludo con mucha alegría y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero el peli-verde no le devolvió el saludo, sólo se limitó a mirarlos con desprecio y envidia, para después darse media vuelta y alejarse desinteresadamente. Ante este acto May se desilusionó mucho, al parecer sus ilusiones de ser amiga de él nunca podrían concretarse.

Pero eso fue lo que encendería la mecha del problema. Ash tuvo un ataque de celos. Él creía que sólo estaba sobrando entre la bella relación entre su novia y el coordinador de ciudad LaRousse.

A May le disgustaban los celos del entrenador, y le parecía todavía peor cuando tenían una cita.

_Ya estoy harta de tus malditos celos!—_ le dijo la coordinadora mientras se levantaba de su asiento y daba media vuelta para alejarse

_A DONDE VAS_!— gritó el entrenador mientras veía a su novia alejarse

_Quiero estar lejos de ti_!— dijo May mientras se adentraba a la ruta 121

Ash seguía enfurecido, por no decir embrutesido, así que siguió a la chica de cabello castaño.

La pelea se prolongó, hasta el punto que, ya habiendo llegado al acantilado, Ash se hartó y decidió confrontar esto bruscamente

May escuchame!— dijo mientras jalaba, bruscamente, del brazo de su novia

SUELTAME!— grito May mientras trataba de apartarse de su agarre

La intensidad llegó a un punto en que Ash perdió el control de si mismo y, accidentalmente, empujó fuertemente a su novia tirandola hacía el acantilado.

La chica cayó. Su cuerpo golpeó contra las rocas que conformaban el acantilado (que repito, no es muy grande, de cinco a seis metros de altura). Lo último que se escuchó de ella fue un fuerte, duradero y desgarrador grito de terror, grito que se sofocó cuando finalmente tocó el suelo.

Ash estaba de pie, mirando la que hacía sucedido— oh DIOS mío. Que hice!— se dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Pasó casi medio minuto antes que el entrenador pudiera reaccionar. Al hacerlo, bajó por el acantilado (recuerden que él es muy buen escalador) con mucho cuidado de no tropezar.

May estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Su ropa estaba rasgada, y su cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado. Pero lo peor fue ver que un gran charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo, sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

Ash se espantó al ver la hemorragia que brotaba de la cabeza de su novia. Rápidamente, se sacó la polera y cubrió la cabeza de May para poder parar así la hemorragia. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió corriendo hacia el hospital de la ciudad antes que ella empeorara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ash golpea su mano derecha con el tronco de un árbol, le duele el saber que él fue el causante de todo esto, por eso prefiere desquitarse de esa forma, aún sabiendo que así no resolvería nada y que sólo conseguiría dañarse a si mismo. Pero no le importaba. Sus nudillos ya comenzaban a sangrar, pero eso no le impartaba ya que él se decía que se lo merecía.

/

\

May había sido dada de alta por la mañana. Los chicos ya estaban preparados para seguir con su viaje y tratar de dejar este incidente en el olvido. Solo que había un ligero problema con la coordinadora, y no era solo el hecho que todavía le hacía falta recordar muchas cosas más, sino que había algo que le preocupaba. De esto, sólo Max se daría cuenta cuando él fue a la habitación de su hermana a avisarle que ya ser iban

_Estas lista hermana?—_ preguntó el niño lleno de júbilo ya que su hermana volvía a incorporarse a ellos. Pero había algo mal. May no le contestó, se quedó callada, esto hizo pensar a su hermanito que algo le ocurría— _estas bien?_

_Max... No quiero_— contestó May con un poco de temor en sus palabras

_Qué? Por qué?—_ Preguntó intrigado el chico de los anteojos

_No quiero... No quiero estar cerca de él. No quiero que me haga algo—_ volvió a decir la mayor con un poco más de temor

Max no comprendía el temor de su hermana. Pero... Por qué le tendría tanto miedo a la persona que fue, y sigue siendo, su novio, simplemente no comprendía. Pero a pesar de eso, Max confiaba en que todo esto pudiera arreglarse.

_Tranquila May. Estoy seguro que todo entre ustedes dos se arreglará—_ dijo el niño tratando de consolar a su hermana mayor— _y si se atreve a hacerte algo pues yo le golpeo_

May se rió un poco por la actitud de su hermanito— _gracias Max—_ le dijo ya con el ánimo levantado, luego se levantó junto con él para salir de la habitación y comenzar nuevamente con su viaje.

/

El grupo había vuelto a retomar por la ruta 121. Ya había llegado la hora de almorzar, así que se detuvieron por un rato antes de seguir con su camino.

Ash había decidido separarse un rato del grupo, esto fue bien visto por sus amigos varones, ya que así podría pensar en cómo hacer para que May lo recuerde, y ésta podía estar un poco más tranquila al tenerlo alejado. Pero el tiempo transcurrió, y Brock, quien cocinaba, requería de algunas bayas para terminar con el guisado

_May, pudieras ir a buscar a algunas bayas—_ preguntó el criador amablemente

_Claro Brock_— contestó la chica sin ninguna preocupación

/

May estaba recogiendo las bayas tal como se las pidió su amigo criador.

_Creo que con estas son suficientes_— se dijo a si misma mientras se preparaba para irse

_Sabes pikachu... Quiero ayudar a May_

La chica escuchó que alguien hablaba, y ella sabía que era la voz de aquel chico al que tanto temía. Pero lejos de atemorizatal le entró una fuerte curiosidad por saber cual era la conversación con su pokemon eléctrico. Había escuchado que la voz provenía de entre los matorrales. Serenamente se asomó entre ellos procurando que él no la viera, ya así pudo escucharlo

_Quisiera ayudarla pikachu, pero no deja que yo me acerque a ella_— dijo el entrenador con un poco de tristeza en su voz— _quiero hacerla ver que no soy tan malo como ella cree_

_Pika pi—_ dijo pikachu tratando de animar a su entrenador

Se que yo fui el causante de todo esto, pero necesito hacer que recuerde todos esos momentos que vivimos como pareja

_Pika... Pika pi_— siguió el pokemon como si su entrenador pudiera entenderlo

_Tienes razón! Debo esforzarme más para que ella vuelva a amarme como lo hacía antes—_ terminó de decir el entrenador con una felicidad enorme que hasta lo hacía saltar de alegría.

May vio el comportamiento y la determinación del chico que decían que era su novio. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse de regreso a donde estaba Brock y su hermano. Mientras regresaba, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, esto se debía a que el chico había causado un nuevo estremecimiento en ella, ya que el ver que él estaba determinado en conquistarla le fascinó mucho

_Creo que fui muy cruel al tratarlo así. La verdad, se ve que es un muy buen chico_— May se decía a si misma, como reflexionando acerca de ella y el chico del pikachu— _creo que debería darle una oportunidad_

May siguió caminando. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó a un claro. En dicho claro vio a un pequeño Tediursa. Como era de esperar, este pokemon le dio mucha ternura a la coordinadora quien trató de acercarsele para poder ofrecerle una balla y acariciarlo por un momento. Grave error.

May ya se había acercado lo suficiente, pero esta acción no fue vista con buenos ojos por alguien en especial. Resulta que la madre del pequeño, un gran Ursaring, estaba por allí cuando de su hijo, al ver que May se le acercaba decidió atacarla pata defender a su cría. El pokemon usó hiperrayo contra la coordinadora, pero en vez de darle directamente solamente la lanzó un par de metros alejada del Tediursa.

El impacto hizo que se lastimara tobillo, impidiendo así que pudiera levantarse y, sobre todo, poder correr para alejarse de este pokemon tan peligroso.

_AYUDA_!— gritó May esperando que alguien corriera a auxiluarla. La chica estaba muy aterrada, estaba metida en un gran aprieto del que quizás no pudiera salir bien para ella.

El Ursaring se estaba preparando para volver a atacar. Ya había cargado su hiperrayo, nuevamente lo iba a usar contra la coordinadora

_AYUDA_!— volvió a gritar desesperadamente, pero ya era tarde. El pokemon oso disparó su hiperrayo, está vez iba directo a ella, con la seguridad de matarla en un sólo instante.

_PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO_— se escuchó a una voz que al parecer venía a auxiliar a la coordinadora. Era Ash, quien había escuchado los gritos de auxilio de su "novia"

Pikachu había hecho lo que si entrenador le ordenó, lanzó su impactrueno, logrando así que el ataque se anulara.

Ash se acercó rápidamente a la chica, la tomó y la levantó del suelo para llevársela cargando.

El Ursaring había cargado su hiperrayo nuevamente, volvió a lanzarlo directo a la pareja. Antes que el hiperrayo los alcanzara, Ash había comenzado a correr fuera de su alcance, dejando solos al pokemon junto a su cría.

/

May estaba entre los brazos del entrenador que corría lejos del Ursaring con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Ella estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, no había imaginado que él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de protegerla a ella, aún cuando esto implicara arriesgar su cuerpo o inclusive su vida. Este pensamiento hizo que la chica cambiara su perspectiva sobre el chico.

Ash había corrido, aproximadamente, de 20 a 30 metros alejados del Ursaring. Cuando se sintió realmente cansado se detuvo. Divisó una gran roca, imperfecta para poder sentar allí a May. Cuando la colocó cómodamente, se arrodilló frente a ella para poder revisar su tobillo

_Te encuentras bien_?— preguntó el emperador queriendo saber si a la coordinadora le dolía algo.

May no contestó, sólo se limitaba a mirar al chico que la había salvado.

_May... Te encuentras bien_?— repitió Ash mirándola a la cara esta vez.

May siguió sin decir nada. Esta vez, posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Ash. Este por su parte, estaba admirado, notó que ella comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, ante esto él también puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica y también comenzó a acercarce poco a poco hasta que cumplió con su objetivo: volver a besar sus dulces labios.

El momento era especial, Ash estaba feliz ya que sabía que May volvía a confiar en él, sabía perfectamente que todo cambiaría; por su parte, May tenía los sentimientos confundidos, sabía que estaría feliz junto con Ash, pero no sabía si, en su "estado", el estar con él le beneficiaría o le arteria más, pero si sabía que comenzaba a recordar quien era Ash para ella, y quien era ella para Ash.

Luego de un minuto se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración pesada, pero fue May quien dijo— Ash... Mi amor— fue lo primero que llegó a su aturdida mente. Lo dijo con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa

Ash estaba más que feliz ya que May por fin pudo recordarlo como su novio— May... Tú...— fue lo único que dijo antes que May lo silenciara

No puedo recordar mucho— comenzó a decir la chica— pero si recuerdo lo mucho que te amo

Era lo único que Ash necesitaba saber. Con eso volvieron a acercar su rostro para volver a besarse con furor, haciendo una promesa en que formarán un futuro prometedor, un futuro que juran nunca olvidar.

/

Sinceramente, no soy un ferviente admirador del Advanceshipping, pero es pasable para mí.

Personalmente, este fue una de los mejores fics que escribí, y uno de los más complicados ya que lo hice a base de un sueño que tuve hace como cinco años, y aparte tuve que recordar, modificar y censurar unas escenas ya que en mi sueño habían escenas muy explicitas y morbosas O_o XD


	4. RedShipping (Ash Y Jessie)

**RedShipping (Ash/Jessie)**

Ash, Dawn y Brock se encontraban caminando por Orilla Agudeza, su destino era ciudad Punta Nueva para que Ash compitiera por su próxima medalla y Dawn por su próximo listón. Todo iba bien hasta que…

Oigan chicos, miren—dijo Brock mientras miraba al horizonte—no es eso un Xatu?

De verdad?—se preguntó Ash mientras utilizaba sus manos como si fueran binoculares

Dawn, siendo una chica curiosa e inexperta con los pokemon de otras regiones, sacó su Pokedex para buscar información del pokemon proveniente de Jotho—me pregunto, que estará haciendo por aquí un pokemon como ese—se dijo la chica

El Xatu aterrizó frente a los chicos. Se veía nervioso, comenzó a comunicarse usando lenguaje de banderas.

Qué? Que está diciendo?—se preguntó Ash al ver que el pokemon Psiquico estaba preocupado

Xato seguía moviéndose extraña y nerviosamente para que los chicos entendieran su mensaje

Creo que está diciéndonos que algo anda mal—afirmó el exlíder de gimnasio

Xatu comenzó a elevarse para dirigirse cerca del monte Corona

Será mejor seguirlo—dijo Dawn logrando que sus compañeros aceptaran con la cabeza

/

Jajaja—se reía Meowth—este es quizás nuestro plan más brillante

Y el más fácil—dijo Jessie con una sonrisa de confianza y grandeza

Sí. Sin esos bobos estorbando nada podría salirnos mal ahora—decía James mientras buscaba, en sentido de burla, a Ash y sus amigos

Woooobuffet—salió el Wobbuffet de Jessie de su pokebola

El equipo Rocket estaba utilizando un robot gigante con forma de Mamoswine, su plan era capturar a todos los Mamoswines de la región. El robot capturaba a los pokemon con su alargada trompa que servía de aspiradora; mientras Meowth, Jessie y James estaban en la cabina de mando

Los Mamoswines trataban de escapar pero eran aspirados por el robot y llevados a su interior.

Creo que es el último—dijo Jessie al ver que solo quedaba un Mamoswine

EQUIPO ROCKET¡— se oyó el grito de Ash

Los chicos llegaron al lugar rápidamente, se quedaron viendo como el ultimo Mamoswine era aspirado por el robot gigante y oían como los demás Mamoswines gritaban dentro de su interior

Este plan iba bastante bien hasta que aparecieron—dijo Jessie frustrada al ver a los chicos

Dejen ir a esos Mamoswine—gritaba Brock

Jajaja, es fácil pedirlo—se burló Jessie—pero será difícil que lo hagamos—dijo cambiando a un tono más fuerte y autoritario

Ash comenzó a buscar en su cinturón hasta que encontró la pokeboll que buscaba—Infernape, ve¡— gritó mientras sacaba a su imponente pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha—usa llamarada contra ese robot—

Infernape captó la orden y comenzó a lanzar una inmensa llamarada de fuego hacia el vientre del equipo Rocket

Piplop, ayúdalo con Chorro de Agua—ordenó Dawn a su fiel compañero

Piplop obedeció y comenzó a lanzar el chorro de agua en el mismo lugar donde la llamarada de Infernape apuntaba

Intenten todo lo que quieran bobos, pero este Mamoswine está diseñado para aguantar lo que sea—dijo Jessie totalmente confiada

Bueno… es que yo…—James comenzó a decir mientras juntaba los dedos nerviosamente captando la atención de sus compañeros—quise ahorrar un poco para el desayuno de esta semana. Así que…—

Ah… No me digas que lo compraste de fayuca¡—interrumpió Meowth desesperadamente

La combinación de ataques de Infernape y Piplop fue fulminante y abrió un enorme agujero en el vientre de ese robot haciendo que todos los Mamoswine cayeran fuera.

Ahora Pikachu, un Impactrueno—gritó Ash mientras su fiel amigo saltaba de su hombro para lanzar su ataque

El impactrueno de Pikachu causó que el equipo Rocket se electrocutara fuertemente dentro de la cabina de mando. El robot se cubrió de una densa capa eléctrica de color amarillo hasta que muy pronto estalló.

Bien hecho pikachu—felicitó Ash a su fiel compañero

El humo se disipó, dejando ver que los tres villanos estaban tirados en el suelo noqueados por el impactrueno

A la próxima no compres barato James—dijo Jessie aturdida

Di no a la piratería—dijo Meowth igualmente aturdido

Wobbuffet—continuó Wobbuffet, quien estaba igual de aturdido que su ama

Será mejor que se rindan y se vallan—dijo Ash mientras veía al "patético" grupo de villanos

Ya los hemos vencido—dijo Dawn en tono de burla

El equipo Rocket se levantó sorprendentemente rápido

Eso es lo que ustedes creen—dijo Jessie mientras sacaba una pokeball—ve¡ Seviper—

Jessie sacó a su fiel compañero de tipo veneno mientras se preparaba para batallar

Prepárate pikachu—dijo Ash mientras pikachu también se preparaba para la batalla

La batalla iba a dar inició pero fue evitada por los fuertes rugidos de los Mamoswines que habían sido afectados.

Que les estará pasando—se preguntó Ash mientras veía sorprendido a los Mamoswine

Pronto, los pokemon de tipo hielo comenzaron a sacudirse ferozmente; una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado y nieve comenzaba a surgir por las espaldas de los pokemon. El suelo empezó a cubrirse de una densa capa de nieve que iba en crecimiento.

Qué ocurre?—preguntó Ash mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con su brazo

Es el ataque Ventisca de Mamoswine—dijo Dawn que, al igual que Ash, quería cubrir su rostro con su brazo

Los chicos y el equipo Rocket comenzaron a sentir los efectos del ataque. Pronto comenzaron a cubrir sus cuerpos con sus brazos para evitar el frio.

La ventisca comenzó a hacerse más fuerte debido a que eran bastantes los pokemon que la provocaban, pronto los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse, y las nubes comenzaron a hacerse más grandes.

Se está convirtiendo en una tormenta—gritó Brock—si no nos alejamos pronto nos cubrirán de hielo por completo

Yo no quiero ser una paleta con pelos—dijo Meowth con uno de sus chistes irónicos

La tormenta comenzó a enfurecer, la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo comenzaba a engrosar, los chicos estaban hasta el cuello (Literalmente Hablando) de la nieve que los cubría.

Es el fin—dijo James en tono burlón

No podemos rendirnos, debemos salir de aquí—decía Ash queriendo ser optimista

Todos comenzaron a cubrirse con una misteriosa aura azul que brillaba fuertemente, rápidamente los chicos y el equipo Rocket desaparecieron dejando atrás la ventisca.

/

Dawn, Brock y los pokemon de Ash aparecieron en el centro pokemon. Ellos aún seguían temerosos y cubriéndose con sus brazos esperando a ser salvados o esperando su muerte. Pronto comenzaron a abrir los ojos sorprendidos porque ya no sentían frio y sobretodo porque ya no estaban afuera donde la ventisca de los Mamoswine

Qué ocurrió? Por qué estamos en el centro pokemon? Si hace un momento estábamos a punto de morir bajo la tormenta de nieve—se dijo Dawn totalmente admirada

Frente a ellos estaba Xatu. Pronto Brock comprendió lo que ocurría—Xatu debió usar tele transportación al ver que estábamos en peligro—dijo el criador pokemon

Pero entonces. Donde está el equipo Rocket?—volvió a preguntar la chica quien no acababa de creer que estaba a salvo

Pero lo más importante, donde está Ash?—se preguntó Brock preocupado por su amigo

/

James y Meowth aparecieron en una celda de la prisión de ciudad Punta Nueva. Estaban solos junto con Wobbuffet y el Seviper de Jessie

Pero que paso?—se preguntó Meowth

Esto es extraño chimuelo, hace un momento estábamos bajo la nieve—dijo James

Pero no entiendo qué diablos hacemos tras las rejas, soy tan inocente como Pepe el Toro—decía Meowth mientras sujetaba los barrotes

Quizás fuimos tele transportados aquí?—se dijo James utilizando un poco la lógica pokemon

Tele transportados—preguntó el pokemon un tanto desconcertado

Oye chimuelo, donde está Jessie?—James dijo preocupado por su compañera de siempre

Olvídate de Jessie. Preocúpate por nosotros, como saldremos de aquí?—dijo Meowth en un tono egoísta

/

Ash y Jessie fueron enviados al interior de una cabaña aparentemente abandonada. Ash abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba; Estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba, ni donde estaban sus amigos, ni porque solo estaba junto con Jessie.

Jessie estaba igual de sorprendida al ver que se encontraba sola en una vieja cabaña y solamente con Ash—esto es muy extraño—dijo la chica del equipo Rocket—como fue que llegamos aquí?—

Ash revisó su cinturón, no tenía ningún pokemon consigo—ni intentes aprovecharte y robarme, ya que no tengo ningún pokemon al parecer—dijo decepcionado

Jessie también revisó sus pokemon, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa que no tenía ninguno consigo—que raro, yo tampoco muchacho—dijo la chica, pronto comenzó a temblar pues sentía el frio del lugar—uf… prende la calefacción o salgamos de aquí, que este lugar está más frio que el gimnasio de Punta Nueva—dijo mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos para calentarse

Sería inútil salir—dijo Ash mientras veía por la ventana— la ventisca sigue y parece que no terminará pronto—

Eh?—se dijo Jessie totalmente desubicada—que estupideces dices bobo, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo. Tengo que ir con James y Meowth para salir de este lugar que me congela en lugares que no debo decirte—dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—así que si me permites—

Jessie abrió la puerta dejando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento entrara por ella. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad sobre la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo.

Ash solo se quedó mirando a Jessie hasta que esta se detuvo. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a cambiar a un color azul—Jessie… te encuentras bien?—preguntó algo temeroso. Jessie cayó en seco, su cuerpo se había congelado por completo.

Ash, temeroso, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Jessie; la tomó y la metió a la cabaña rápidamente. El entrenador la dejó en una esquina para que reposara—será mejor que busque algo para cubrirla—dijo mientras se disponía a buscar una manta

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia una habitación de la cabaña, entró y vio que había una cama y unas mantas que parecían que calentaban de maravilla—genial—dijo mientras iba a donde Jessie.

Ash recogió el cuerpo de la chica y la llevó a la habitación, allí la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas, luego salió de allí. Ash se acercó a una estufa que se encontraba en la sala principal, encontró unos fósforos y encendió una hornilla de la estufa. De su maleta encontró un paquete de bolsa instantánea, la colocó en una olla y comenzó a cocerla en la estufa.

Cuando la sopa estuvo lista la llevó al cuarto donde Jessie reposaba. Al entrar vio que la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos—que bien que ya estés despierta—dijo mientras entraba—te traje un poco de sopa para que te reconfortes y comas algo—

Jessie estaba confundida y asombrada al ver el comportamiento del chico—ah, gracias—terminó sin darle importancia y comenzó a comer la sopa

Ash se sentó en la cama viendo como Jessie devoraba su comida. Cuando ella acabó, él le preguntó—ya te sientes mejor Jessie?—

Si, ya me estoy recuperando un poco—dijo Jessie

El viento sopló fuertemente hasta el punto de abrir una ventana de la habitación haciendo que el frio entrara a la habitación. Jessie se cubrió mejor con la frazada al sentir el viento helado. Ash cerró la ventana—segura que estás bien?—volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica del equipo Rocket temblaba

Que preguntas dices tonto estoy temblando porque tengo mucho frio—dijo Jessie enfadada—será mejor que hagas algo para mantenerme en calor.

Ash se quedó pensando por unos momentos como ayudar a Jessie, luego de pensarlo mejor sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

Jessie seguía temblando, se sorprendió al sentir que Ash la comenzaba a abrazar por detrás, tomando su cintura entre sus brazos—pero que haces?—preguntó confundida

Mi madre siempre me decía que un abrazo calienta a las personas en un día de frio—dijo Ash mientras sonreía—dime Jessie, ya estás más caliente?—

Jessie se sonrojó al escuchar a Ash—si, un poco—

Solo un poco?—preguntó Ash—y que tal si hago esto—dijo mientras pasaba sus manos a los pechos de Jessie

Jessie se sorprendió al sentir que el entrenador tocaba sus senos por encima de su ropa—que crees que estás haciendo?—dijo muy sonrojada.

Ash no se detuvo, pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica y comenzó a jugarlos—dime Jessie, ya te sientes más caliente?—preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de perversión

Jessie no quería responder, sabía que su calor corporal iba en aumento gracias al toqueteo del chico. Ash al presentir el silencio de la chica dijo—y que tal si hago esto—dijo mientras bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de la villana

Jessie detuvo la mano de Ash antes que esta llegara a su lugar más íntimo—deja muchacho…—Jessie no pudo continuar debido a que Ash se apresuró a besarla profundamente. La ladrona se impresionó al sentir los labios del chico; ella no se resistió y correspondió al beso.

El entrenador y la ladrona se besaron durante un minuto al romper el beso Ash tiró a Jessie en la cama. El entrenador comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Jessie, esta no hizo nada para impedirlo, pero cuando fue despojada de su blusa se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos—espera— dijo la chica—no sigas

Ash se asombró al oír a Jessie decir eso—pero Jessie… que dices?—preguntó consternado

No creo que debamos hacer esto—dijo la entrenadora

Ash seguía confundido, no sabía la razón de porque Jessie no quería continuar—pero Jessie, esta es una bella oportunidad, dime porque no quieres hacerlo?—

Jessie volteo la mirada—eres virgen? Verdad?—preguntó

Ash se detuvo a pensar un segundo—si—dijo a secas

Jessie sonrió, luego volvió a mirar a Ash—de acuerdo. Lo haré para ayudarte muchacho. Entrégame tu virginidad—dijo mientras sonreía y descubría sus senos

Ash sonrió al oír a Jessie, rápidamente se quitó la camisa para luego acercarse a Jessie y besarla.

/

El chico se sentía extasiado al poseer a Jessie, estaba maravillado con su cuerpo y con su orientación sexual. El chico estaba excitado completamente, todo el éxtasis que había acumulado por años se había liberado en esa noche de lujuria que pasó con Jessie.

Jessie, por su parte, se sentía (quizás) mejor que Ash. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba en la intimidad con un hombre, nunca se había imaginado que lo haría con un chico de la edad de Ash, y menos se hubiera imaginado que fuera Ash quien la estuviera penetrando en ese momento. Ella solo dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control de ella, dejó que Ash la poseyera todo lo que quisiera para poder satisfacer a ambos.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvieron "conociéndose" en aquella cabaña. Después de "acabar" quedaron exhaustos. Ash se recostó sobre los pechos de Jessie con la respiración pesada, Jessie solo abrazaba al chico mientras sonreía

Gracias Jessie—dijo Ash mientras sonreía

No Ash, gracias a ti—dijo Jessie mientras pensaba_—"Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aunque no pueda decírtelo… cariño"—_

Ash se acercó al rostro de Jessie para poder besarla nuevamente. Después de romper el beso se recostó a un lado y quedó completamente dormido, Jessie sonrió al verlo feliz, pero luego cambió su alegría a tristeza

La chica del equipo Rocket se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Ash. Tomó su ropa y se vistió. De la maleta de Ash sacó un papel y un lápiz y escribió un recado allí, luego de todo eso salió de la cabaña mirando por una última vez a Ash.

/

Ash se despertó, al abrir los ojos no vio a la chica con la que había tenido relaciones la noche anterior. El chico se levantó rápidamente, se puso su ropa y buscó por la cabaña, no había rastro de Jessie por ningún lado.

Ash vio la nota que Jessie le había dejado, la tomó y leyó lo que estaba escrito—**_"No te mentiré Ash, anoche fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Pero no pude quedarme contigo por una razón. Anoche, mientras cogíamos, llegué a la conclusión de que lo hacía más por afecto a ti, creo que llegue a enamorarme. Será mejor que no nos volvamos a cruzar nuevamente. No volverás a verme ni a saber de mí. Adiós Ash… te amo."_**

Ash arrugó el papel, comenzó a llorar mientras comenzaba a creer que él también había comenzado a enamorarse de Jessie. El chico comenzó a rodearse por un aura azul, luego, sin más preámbulo desapreció de la cabaña.

Ash apareció en el centro pokemon de ciudad Punta Nueva, estaba confundido, no sabía el porqué estaba allí. Frente a él se encontraba el mismo Xatu que se había encontrado el día anterior.

Ash, que bien que estés aquí¡—gritó una chica, feliz de volver a ver a su amigo

Ash volteo a ver detrás de él—Dawn… Brock… que pasa aquí?—se preguntó Ash todavía confundido

Es una larga historia Ash—dijo Brock—pero dinos mejor que tal te fue en donde quiera que estabas?—

Ash sonrió, luego volvió a ver a Xatu mientras pensaba—_"Gracias Xatu. Gracias a ti tuve la mejor noche de mi vida"—_luego dirigió si mirada al techo_—"juro Jessie, que te encontraré nuevamente. Y esta vez no te dejare ir nunca más"—_

Dawn y Brock miraron confundidos a su amigo, no sabían que le pasaba, solo intuían que algo le había pasado allá fuera.

/

**_Esto Fue Nuevo Para Mi (LoL)_**

**_Gracias A "DragonEspectal" Por Haberme Dado La Idea XD_**

**_Pero Weno :v Aviso Que Apartar de Aquí, Los Shippings Regresan :D Pero Saldrán Al Azar, Ya Que Mi Imaginación Me Lo Exige XDD_**

**_PS: Tendré, O Más Bien, Tengo Dificultades para escribir sobre NegaiShipping Y Sobre Todo de AmourShipping –n–_**


	5. FiresRedShipping (Ash Y Zoey)

**FiresRedShipping (Ash/Zoey)**

Estaba amaneciendo en las playas de ciudad Slateport, y una chica de 19 años y de cabellos anaranjados se había despertado luego de haber tenido una bella noche. Zoey estaba en el balcón de su habitación de hotel, llevando puesto solamente una camisa rosada que le llegaba a sus rodillas. La chica miraba el sol saliente, sonriendo, deseando que todas sus noches sean tan maravillosos como aquella.

La coordinadora veía las pequeñas olas que chocaban con la arena, luego suspiró—hace cuanto que dejé de sentirme tan sola—se dijo un poco triste al hacer un poco de memoria—antes solo me asomaba al balcón y lloraba en silencio. Nadie me podía consolar porque nadie estaba conmigo, solo era yo y mis pokémon… pero no había alguien a quien pudiera llamar amigo o algo más—

Zoey se puso un poco triste, el recordar eso le hacía sentir fatal ya que el estar sola fue algo que en verdad detestaba. Ella casi soltaba una lágrima, pero se la secó de inmediato; ella sonrió luego de ver su mano derecha—gracias a ti nunca volví a sentirme sola, gracias a ti mi tristeza se volvió alegría. No necesito a nadie más si solo te tengo a ti—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para sumergirse en sus recuerdos y en su imaginación

/**Flash Back**/

Fue la noche que Zoey ganó el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, la chica había terminado de ducharse y había salido del baño con una toalla que le cubría el cuerpo. La nueva campeona estaba feliz, estaba radiante y no era por el haber ganado el Gran Festival, era por algo o más bien alguien muy especial para ella.

La chica se miró al espejo y notó el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas—este será el mejor día de mi vida, no solo gané el Gran Festival sino que también le diré que…—comenzó a apenarse un poco mientras que su sonrojo iba en aumento. Pronto comenzó a preocuparse de poco a poco—ojala y me diga que si…—dijo un tanto triste

Tocaron a la puerta desde afuera. Zoey se sorprendió—ah¡ ya está aquí—ella se apresuró en abrir la puerta sin importarle que estuviera solo con su toalla.

Zoey abrió la puerta, allí vio al chico que tanto esperaba ver esa noche con un ramillete de flores gracia en sus manos—Ash¡ llegaste¡—dijo sonriente. No era raro que Zoey sonriera al saludar, pero con Ash era distinto, ella no solo sonreía sino que también sus ojos lo hacían (metafóricamente), un extraño brillo aparecía en ellos, un brillo que representaba toda la alegría que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde antes de comenzar su viaje

Ash sonrió mientras se ruborizaba al ver a la chica—felicidades por tu victoria Zoey—dijo mientras acercaba el ramillete—estas son para ti. Te las mereces—

Zoey se sorprendió al ver las flores, ella jamás se habría imaginado que el entrenador tuviera ese gesto. Con timidez las tomó—gr-gracias Ash—luego las olfateó—son hermosas y huelen bien. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiese perdido—

Ash no retiró su sonrisa pero si fue acercándose lentamente a la chica—te las hubiera traído igual. Ya que no se las traje a la mejor coordinadora, se las traje a la mejor chica que nunca antes había conocido—

Zoey seguía sorprendiéndose aún más, no le cabía duda que el chico sabía cómo superarse cada vez más—gr-gracias—dijo mientras entraba a su habitación—pasa, no te quedes allí—

Zoey se acercó a la cómoda donde había colocado la copa que ganó y allí puso las flores, luego se acercó a Ash. Al tener al entrenador enfrente lo abrazó por el cuello mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él, Ash puso ambas manos sobre la cintura de Zoey y luego agachó su cabeza para besarla apasionadamente. Zoey cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso mientras levantaba una pierna, estaba feliz por hacer lo que más le gustaba con el chico que le gustaba, con quien siempre se besaba y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

El beso fue prolongado, al separarse Ash llevó a Zoey a la cama y la tumbó sobre ella, luego él se posicionó sobre la coordinadora y la miró fijamente por unos segundos, ambos estaban sonriendo y sonrojados mientras se miraban. Ash se paró y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa que tenía por debajo, dejando su pecho al descubierto para que Zoey lo mirara, luego volvió a ponerse sobre la chica para besarla nuevamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que los chicos solo jugaban con sus bocas, les apasionaba sentir los labios del otro mientras Zoey acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Ash con sus dedos, sin necesidad de haberse quitado su toalla; y Ash acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Esa era su actividad cada vez que se reencontraban, besarse y acariciarse era lo único que deseaban mientras continuaban con sus viajes por separado.

Luego de un rato ambos chicos se separaron y se acostaron sobre la cama, Zoey se había acostado a un lado de Ash mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, lo abrazaba con fuerza pues no quería soltarlo ni que se fuera, quería estar junto a él cada día de su vida

Ash por su parte estaba un poco, por no decir muy pensativo. Todo había comenzado alegremente como solía serlo, pero para Ash ya era hora de actuar seriamente. Llevaban tiempo con esa relación, pero no era como a Ash le hubiera gustado puesto que no era una relación normal sino en secreto, ambos habían decidido en verse en privado cada que se encontraran. Ni Dawn, ni Brock, ni sus pokemon ni nadie sabía de su relación, solo ellos y nada más… pero Ash ya no quería seguir así.

Zoey notó que su amante había permanecido callado desde hace rato, fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse por lo primero que él dijera, no quería que dijese algo que la hiriera y eso era lo que menos quería, salir herida, volver a estar triste y volver a estar sola como antes de conocerlo; pero lo que más le dolería seria si se separara de Ash, él era el primer chico que se portaba de esa manera con ella, fue el primer chico en su vida y quería permanecer así pero tampoco quería obligarlo a algo que él no quisiera, por eso aceptaría cualquier decisión suya aunque le doliera a ella.

Zoey…—comenzó Ash—hace cuanto que hacemos esto?—

Zoey se entristeció un poco pues creía que era lo que temía—no sé… creo que poquito después que nos conocimos…—dijo desanimada

Ash guardó unos segundos de silencio, se quedó pensando por la respuesta de la chica—fue hace mucho. Mucho tiempo de esta relación secreta, ocultándole nuestros sentimientos a los demás pero también a nosotros—

Zoey se sorprendió—como que a nosotros? No te entiendo—dijo preocupada

Ash se levantó y se sentó en la cama, Zoey también se levantó preocupada y con unas cuantas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos pero ella no lo permitía—Ash, me estás preocupando—dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Yo solo soy para ti un amigo más. Nos besamos pero eso no significa nada, solo es un juego que pronto te aburrirá—la voz de Ash parecía que iba a quebrarse pronto

Zoey reaccionó casi de inmediato al oír la voz del entrenador—eso no es cierto¡ para mí no es un juego¡—

Entonces qué significan para ti? Que significo yo para ti?—cuestionó Ash volteando a ver a Zoey

Zoey bajó la mirada y permaneció callada durante unos segundos—significas mucho…—dijo en lo bajo, casi como un susurro, pero Ash pudo oírla—no eres un simple amigo ni mucho menos un juguete… eres la persona más especial que haya existido para mí. Me has traído alegrías en mi mundo de soledad y amargura—

Ash quedó asombrado por lo que decía Zoey, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía y sobre todo cuando estaban separados, se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría por su relación en secreto

Zoey, por su parte, seguía sin mirar a Ash—quizá al principio si te vi como un relajo, no tome enserio nuestra relación y por eso preferí mantenerlo en secreto, no quería causar "polémica" si nos llegáramos a separar—se detuvo un momento, no sabía que estaba diciendo con claridad, ella quería dejar que sus sentimientos fluyan y hablaran por ella, solo así podría hacer que Ash la comprendiera—pero poco a poco comenzaste a hacerme falta. Mientras estaba sola, solo pensaba en ti; en estar contigo; moría de ganas por volverte a ver aunque sea por una sola noche. Ya no eran noches oscuras y tenebrosas, eran noches bellas y hermosas mientras que la Luna era el único testigo de nuestro cariño y nuestra pasión—

Ash no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón latía intensamente al oír a Zoey, al saber que los sentimientos de la chica eran los mismos que los suyos

Zoey continuó—te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida, quería estar siempre a tu lado y sentirte cerca. Me emocionaba al enterarme de tus triunfos, y me moría de celos al verte siempre con Dawn. No soportaba la idea que algún día te aburrieras de mí y te fueras con ella, por eso quise arrebatarle la victoria en el Gran Festival; quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, que estuvieras feliz de estar conmigo… por ser tu novia—

Ash se sonrojó por las palabras de Zoey, pero era por algo más que sus palabras, era por los sentimientos que dejó fluir. Sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que su cariño.

Por favor Ash…—continuó Zoey con la mirada baja y temblando por los nervios— por favor acepta mis sentimientos…—

Ash estaba conmocionado. Él notó que la sabana estaba manchada con las lágrimas de Zoey, la chica no pudo resistir más y derramó unas pocas lágrimas, pero pronto se las secó porque ella prefería seguir fuerte para que Ash no se compadeciera de ella… pero Ash no sentía lastima por ella, sentía admiración por como dejó que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella.

Ash se acercó a Zoey, la tomó por los hombros—Zoey mírame—dijo mientras levantaba la cara de la coordinadora; ella estaba sonrojada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, cubiertos de lágrimas, él solo sonrió pues le gustaba verla así—yo corresponderé a tus sentimientos, así como tu correspondes a mi amor—dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amante

Zoey quedó sorprendida, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa tuvo que irse porque su boca se acercó a la de Ash para besarlo nuevamente. Durante el beso, Ash comenzó a empujar a Zoey hasta recostarla en la cama, luego se separó. Zoey no quiso separarse del chico, así que puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello; ambos estaban agitados, pero sonreían porque estaban frente a frente semidesnudos. Ash iba a hablar, quería decirle algo muy importante a Zoey pero al principio dudaba pues no sabía si Zoey lo quería como él la quería a ella, pero ahora no le cabía duda y ahora tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo—Zoey… cuando termine la Liga… quiero que te vengas conmigo a Kanto—

Zoey quedó muda y asombrada, Ash no terminaba de sorprenderla…

No quiero seguir separado de ti…—continuó el entrenador—por eso quiero que me acompañes de regreso a Kanto—

La chica no sabía que decir, no podía creer lo que oía, no sabía si era cierto o solo un simple sueño, pero si sabía que quería permanecer al lado de Ash por y para siempre aunque fuera solo en sus sueños…

No es necesario que me respondas ahora… sé que es una difícil decisión y no quiero obligarte a al…—Ash fue interrumpido gracias a que su novia lo jaló a ella y lo besó nuevamente, Ash se sorprendió por la reacción de Zoey, pero decidió solo cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso pues sabía que ese beso era como decirle "Si"

Los chicos giraron, quedando Ash con las espaldas sobre la cama, Zoey solo se sentó sobre su pecho haciendo que él se sonrojara—Ash… me has hecho la chica más feliz de todas—dijo mientras que tomaba la mano de Ash entre las suyas—Me has dado todo, me has dado mucha alegría, pero sobretodo me has dado mucho amor… y por eso yo quiero darte lo mejor que tengo solo para ti—

Zoey tomó un extremo de la toalla que la cubría y lentamente comenzó a quitársela lentamente. El sonrojo de Ash iba en aumente al igual que el de su novia, pero ella seguía sonriendo cada vez más—tómame Ash… quiero ser tuya por y para siempre—dijo tímidamente pero muy decidida. Ella dejó de preocuparse cuando vio que Ash sonreía y que suavemente la tomaba de las caderas…

/**Programación No Apta Para Menores De 12 Años 7w7**/

Zoey sintió que un par de brazos la sujetaba de la cintura con suavidad como siempre lo hacía, ella sonrió y acurrucó la cabeza en el pecho de su amante y novio—gracias por todo Ash—

Ash levantó la mano de Zoey, en su dedo había un anillo dorado—prometí que nunca más volverás a estar sola, y este anillo es la prueba de que cumpliré esa promesa por siempre—con eso besó su mano

Zoey se dio la vuelta, ella abrazó a Ash por su cuello y lo miró directamente a los ojos—y yo siempre sabré como agradecerte con lo que más te gusta—con eso lo besó apasionadamente como siempre lo hacía, ella no pensaba en su futuro o en su pasado, solo pensaba en su presente junto con el chico que más amaba


	6. ConfidenceShipping (Ash y Georgia)

**ConfidenceShipping (Ash/Georgia)**

Día de San Valentín, fiesta que se ha celebrado en grande en el mundo pokemon desde hacía ya mucho, y en ciudad Mayolica la festejaban año con año con una desproporcional fiesta en el centro de la ciudad. En la fiesta de la ciudad, quizá la celebración más grande de toda la región de Teselia, habían diversas actividades con la que los participantes podían relajarse y divertirse, entre ellas la más solicitada era el concurso del rey y la reina del baile, que consistía en que pareja era la más despampanante con sus atuendos y la que mejor se veía juntos. La fiesta de la ciudad era perfecta para que cientos de parejas fueran y lograran su cometido principal (7w7), pero he aquí donde inicia nuestra historia.

Ash Ketchum, joven entrenador proveniente de Kanto, que al terminar su viaje por la región de Sinnoh llegó a Teselia para hacerse con la Liga (PS: lleva puesto su ropa de Sinnoh). Llevando consigo ya 4 medallas de gimnasio, el joven entrenador se había quedado en el centro pokemon de la ciudad para descansar al igual que sus pokemon, pero la verdad era que quería salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible, solo para evitar la festividad del día de san Valentín.

Ash estaba desayunando en la cafetería del centro pokemon mientras veía las noticas en el televisor que allí se encontraba, las veía con furia mientras iba probando cada bocado de su comida. Estaban transmitiendo un especial sobre la fiesta de esa noche, preguntándole a cada transeúnte que se iban encontrando en las calles acerca de a quien iban a llevar a la fiesta, muchos jóvenes respondían que con sus parejas o con amistades

Malditos pene calientes—se expresaba de los jóvenes que salían en la televisión—solo piensan en ligar y en coger… no tienen nada mejor que hacer—

Al joven no le importaba la celebración de San Valentín, despreciaba todo lo relacionado a ese día ya que, según él (y que va, el autor también :v), solo era un pretexto para comportarse ridículamente cursi y fingir emociones que no tienen. Cuando llega ese día, el chico chico estaba casi siempre de mal humor y prefería evitar cualquier contacto humano; pero quizá el motivo de su frustración era también el hecho que quizá era el único chico sin pareja en toda la ciudad.

Ash ha estado viajando solo por toda la región desde que llegó, no ha sido como en las otras ocasiones que tenía a Brock y una nueva compañera por región, sino que esta vez no había encontrado a nadie que quisiera acompañarlo por su travesía, ningún amigo con quien entrenar o ninguna amiga con la cual tener un rato agradable… esta vez iba solo.

El chico iba a terminar su desayuno y se retiraría a su habitación para descansar antes de salir de la ciudad, no contaba con que una chica de gorro amarillo y ropas verdes lo estaba observando desde lejos—bien… es ahora o nunca—se dijo mientras se disponía a acercarse

Ash estaba por terminar con su plato de comida, cuando sintió la mano de la chica que lo observaba tocándole el hombro—¿Puedo sentarme?—

Ash se sorprendió, fue cuando volteó a ver de quien se trataba y fue cuando se sorprendió aún más—¡ah! Georgia eres tu—dijo alegremente, quizá era porque era lo más cercano a la única compañía humana que tenía desde hace tiempo—claro, siéntate—

Ash había conocido a Georgia, la caza dragones, hacía ya poco en ciudad Esmalte, más precisamente en el museo de la ciudad, desde allí habían estado encontrándose varias veces, durante su viaje, de pura casualidad

Georgia le sonrió y se sentó en la silla junto a él—¿Hoy no te vez de muchos ánimos, te ocurre algo?—no era precisamente de lo que quería hablar, pero necesitaba sacar conversación para que su verdadera pregunta no le resultase incomoda a Ash

Ash se sorprendió, jamás creyó que esa chica que se ha caracterizado por ser cruel contra los entrenadores de pokemon's tipo dragón, venga en ese momento y le pregunte sobre su estado de humor. Decidió solo seguirle la corriente, preguntándose cuanto más aguantará; el chico suspiró y luego dijo—bueno… no es nada de importancia en realidad—

Vamos… puedes contármelo—dijo Georgia sonriente, esta vez parecía que no fuese por interés sino porque en realidad quería oírlo, parecía que quedaba cautivada al oír su voz

Ash suspiró—solo es que… ya no quiero seguir aquí, eso es todo. Ya quiero irme a la siguiente ciudad—

Georgia sonrió—no desesperes Ash, no hay prisa de irse. La liga aun no comienza y la vida no es solo batallas tras batalla, debes relajarte de vez en cuando—

Ash miró a la chica confundido—¿A qué viene eso?—

Ash…—Georgia se levantó—quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces de esta noche—dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono bastante decidido

Ash quedó sorprendido, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban—¿Qué? ¿Que dices?—

Georgia rio levemente—lo que acabas de oír Ash. Quiero que seas mi pareja en la fiesta de esta noche. Y no quiero un no como respuesta—

Ash seguía atónito, nunca llegó a imaginarse que una chica le hiciese una proposición así, y mucho menos creería que fuese la cazadragones—¿E-estás segura?—

Ash... no te lo vendría a decir si no estuviera segura—

Pero… pero yo—Ash titubeaba, no sabía que decir—pero Georgia, yo no creo que sea bueno para…—

Georgia ya no quería seguir escuchando las escusas de Ash para no ir con ella, ella colocó su mano en el pecho del entrenador y dijo—no te pido que vallas, bailes y haga cosas que no te gusten… solo quiero pasar un buen rato junto a ti—

Ash comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica, pero también por haber oído sus palabras—tú quieres… ¿Enserio?—no podía creerlo, ni en sus más locos sueños creería que eso llegara a sucederle

Georgia solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—nos vemos en la noche, estoy en la habitación ### del hotel #####... me buscas—luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró—me pondré algo bien sexy solo para ti—con eso finalizó con un beso en la mejilla del chico antes de separarse e irse corriendo del lugar

Ash quedó sorprendido y sonrojado; puso su mano en su mejilla, no podía creer que había recibido un beso por parte de esa chica aunque fuese solo en la mejilla; pero quizá no solo era el beso lo que lo mantenía sonrojado, tampoco era su invitación a la fiesta que se traduciría como una "cita"… sino era por la última frase, que no dejaría de resonar en la cabeza del chico

/

Georgia salió del centro pokemon y corrió hasta llegar a un claro escondido de entre los árboles a casi 300 metros del centro, allí nadie podría verla ni molestarla. La cazadora de dragones se detuvo junto a un árbol para poder respirar, su respiración era pesada. La chica se tiró al suelo en donde se sentó

Lo hice… en verdad lo hice—dijo entre cortado porque aún no regulaba su respiración

La caza dragones comenzó a sonreír—hoy no te me escaparas Ash. Hoy me encargare de que estemos juntos—

Muchas ideas llegaron a la cabeza de la chica de cómo debía ser su "cita" con el entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero entre eso había algo que le desagradaba—eso quiere decir que… que si debo ponerme eso—decía sonrojada pero a la vez algo enojada y asqueada

/

En el centro pokemon, Ash había subido a su habitación y se había tirado a su cama sin haberse quitado la ropa ni zapatos—yo y Georgia… ¿Va enserio?—se preguntaba consternado y a la vez sonrojado—Georgia y yo…—volvía a repetir

Ash ya no sabía que pensar, la petición de la cazadragones lo había dejado con la mente en blanco por completo. Siendo ella la primera chica en su vida que le pidiera algo parecido a una "cita." Era por eso que estaba consternado, aparte que nunca había estado tan asolas y en una situación tan íntima con una chica antes

Y qué tal si solo es una broma—se decía un tanto triste pero tratando de cambiar su situación—¡o qué tal si solo se quiere burlar de mí!—se levantó un poco alterado—O qué tal si no le gusto… que tal si esto solo es una tontería en la cual yo soy la víctima—decía desilusionado mientras volvía a tirarse sobre la cama—o qué tal si el tonto soy yo y solo hago especulaciones estúpidas como esas—

Ash miraba el techo sin motivo alguno, lo único que podía hacer era entrar en el baúl de los recuerdos d su cabeza

/**Flash Back**/

Hola¡—llamaba Ash mientras entraba al gran museo de la ciudad Esmalte. El muchacho estaba allí para competir por su segunda medalla de gimnasio, pero había un problema y era que el museo/gimnasio estaba casi vacío, solo había una persona dentro

Ash se sorprendió al ver a una chica de vestimentas verdes allí dentro, ella estaba de pie frente a un gran esqueleto de Dragonite. El entrenador comenzó a caminar hacia ella—hola…—dijo tímidamente para no incomodarle

La chica volteo, sorprendida de oir a alguien más allí—si?—

Ash se puso firme—hola, soy Ash Ketchum y vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad—

La chica sonrió—lo siento, pero la líder no se encuentra en estos momentos. Ella salió a recoger un objeto nuevo para el museo—dijo mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver el esqueleto de Dragonite

Ash estaba sorprendido, no estaba molesto porque la líder no se encontraba, sino porque le sorprendía el interés que ese esqueleto le causaba a esa chica. El chico se colocó al lado de la chica mirando igualmente el esqueleto

Es genial no?—dijo la chica sin voltear a ver a Ash—este esqueleto lo dono mi abuelo, el gran cazador de dragones de toda la región de Teselia

Ash volteó a verla confundido—cazador?—

Si… mi abuelo se dedicaba a eso, a cazar pokemon's tipo dragon en toda la región. Este esqueleto lo dono por ser uno de los más raros, nunca antes había visto un pokemon de Kanto en esta región

Pero… porque los cazaba?—

Esta región fue asolada por pokemon's dragón hace ya muchos tiempo. Eran una amenaza, por eso mi abuelo se dedicó a eliminarlos para salvar la región… y yo debo seguir con su legado—

Su legado?—pregunto Ash confundido

Si—la chica asintió a la vez que volteo a ver al entrenador—soy Georgia… la próxima gran cazadragones de esta y las demás regiones del mundo—

Ash quedó asombrado al ver que ella decía eso con bastante determinación, como dando por hecho que lograría su cometido tarde o temprano. Eso le hizo pensar en algo muy razonable, esa chica se parecía bastante a él, quizá por su determinación y confianza, o quizá por varias razones más que descubriría algún día que pudieran compartir un momento especial, juntos

/**Fin Del** **Flash Back**/

Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono celular (un pinche Iphon 6 papus :v) sonaba marcando la hora en que el Sol se ocultaba, Ash lo había programado para que le recordara que tenía una cita

Sera mejor que me prepare para esto—decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño de la habitación

/

Seria las ocho de la noche cuando Ash ya estaba frente a la habitación ### del hotel #### donde se hospedaba Georgia. El chico se había vestido casual, con unos jeans negros y su típica camisa blanca, pero en lugar de llevar su chaleco de siempre llevaba puesto un elegante saco que había rentado para aquella noche. No llevaba puesta su gorra, suponía que debía verse elegante para esa ocasión.

El chico tocó la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que su "cita" de esa noche saliera; el chico estaba nervioso por como seria esa noche. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando a la chica que acompañaría a Ash. El entrenador comenzó a sonrojarse cuando al abrir la puerta notó que Georgia llevaba puesto un largo y elegante vestido rojo que brillaba con el resplandor de la luz, era escotado y un tanto abierto para que pueda ver sus tonificadas piernas a un estilo un poco más candente y seductor.

Georgia miró sonrojada a Ash, ante esto desvió un poco la mirada avergonzada—¿nos vamos?—pregunto para que el chico no la mirada tanto como lo estaba haciendo

Ash se había quedado embobado viendo a la cazadragones, viendo lo bien que le quedaba aquel elegante vestido resaltando su cuerpo y sobretodo sus partes atractivas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos una vez que la chica le hablo—ah… si… vamos—

Ash se dio la media vuelta, quiso guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminar pero sintió que algo le acariciaba levemente la mano izquierda. Ash se volteó sorprendido y más al ver que era Georgia quien, muy apenada, le tomaba suavemente su mano para sujetarla con firmeza pero a la vez suavidad—se ve mejor ir así… ¿No crees?—Ash no sabía que decir, estaba admirado de lo que su compañera de baile podía hacer en situaciones intimas

El joven entrenador hizo más fuerte su agarre con Georgia, luego volteó a verle y le sonrió como era típico en él con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, logrando que la chica igual le sonriera con sinceridad, mostrando que ya podía tener más seguridad y confianza para esa noche

"Esta es mi noche"—pensaba para si la caza dragones mientras sonreía cada vez mas

/

Los dos adolescentes fueron caminando por las inmensas calles de la ciudad, tomados de la mano y platicando de su vida antes de conocerse, siempre sonriendo y riendo mientras no soltaba su agarre. En el camino se iban topando con más parejas que al igual que ellos se tomaban de la mano para andar juntos, pero ninguna se veía tan radiante como ellos dos, ninguna pareja podía compararse a ellos porque eran dos almas que estaban encontrando la felicidad por primera vez

Luego de caminar, llegaron a su destino. El lugar donde era el gran baile era en uno de los edificios más altos e importantes de la ciudad, pudiendo albergar cientos de pistas de baile donde los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de la ciudad llegaran a disfrutar de la velada

Georgia se estaba poniendo nerviosa, puesto que sería la primera vez que entraría a aquel edificio con una pareja que la tomaba de la mano. La chica comenzaba a apenarse a la vez que temblaba levemente y comenzaba a sudar de las manos sin control. Ash se dio cuenta de la nueva reacción de su pareja de baile, y fue cuando levantó su mano sin soltar la de la chica y le dijo—vamos, yo estaré siempre a tu lado—simple pero con seguridad y confianza, demostrándole a la chica que no tenía nada que temer estando junto a él.

Georgia se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, luego sonrió y le miró con ternura—gracias Ash—

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos, entrando al imponente edificio sin pensar con que se toparían allí dentro. Al entrar, Georgia quedó estupefacta, por no decir casi horrorizada. En la pista de baile todas y cada una de las chicas que allí se encontraban vestían exactamente igual que ella, llevando su mismo vestido, con el mismo color y de otros diferentes, pero siempre luciéndolo excelente y hasta mejor que ella. Esas chicas sonreían al escuchar un cumplido o un piropo alabando sus bellezas y sus extravagantes vestidos, era lo único que les podía importar esa noche.

Georgia no sabía que sentir, se sentía rara, como una más del grupo de chicas que allí estaban, se sentía mal y avergonzada de sí misma.

Bien… vamos—Ash quiso seguir, ir mas adentro del salón y tratar de convivir con su pareja, pero ella se había quedado quieta en su lugar

Espera—dijo Georgia quien ya había bajado la mirada.

Ash volteó a ver que le pasaba a su acompañante-¿ocurre algo?—preguntó confundido

Georgia permanecía con la cabeza baja sin mirarlo—ya no quiero seguir….—

La caza dragones soltó la mano de Ash y de inmediato dio la vuelta para salir corriendo por la gran puerta principal, escabulléndose en medio de la gran multitud de gente que aun entraba en el edificio

Ash se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, quedando estupefacto por la reacción tan repentina de Georgia—Ah… ¡Espera!—dijo mientras salía corriendo igual fuera del edificio

Ash salió del gran edificio siguiendo a Georgia, pero al hacerlo solo veía las multitudes de parejas que llegaban juntas al baile, y todas las chicas llevaban el mismo tipo de vestido que el de Georgia y la mayoría eran de su mismo color. Ash comenzó a buscar a su pareja de baile con la vista pero hacerlo iba a ser tan difícil como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—GEORGIA—El adolescente comenzó a hacerse camino en medio de tanta gente, gritando el nombre de la chica esperando una respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba su mano con la misma suavidad que la caza dragones la había tomado anteriormente—¿Georgia?—preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta bruscamente, solo para darse cuenta que quien le tomaba de la mano era una pequeña niña de ocho años con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

Señor, me separé de mi mami y no la encuentro—dijo la pequeña niña con la voz quebradiza y los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado—¿me podría ayudar a encontrarla?—

Ash estaba decepcionado por que no era la chica que pensaba, siendo otra persona se hubiese negado y hubiese seguido buscando a su chica, pero en esta ocasión decidió hacer lo correcto para ese momento—ah… claro, ven, vamos a buscarla—dijo mientras sujetaba fuerte la mano de la niña y comenzaba una nueva búsqueda

/

Georgia había corrido demasiado a pesar de su tan extravagante vestimenta que regularmente no podría permitírselo, pero ella continuó así hasta haber llegado a la ruta 3

Estúpida, ¡estúpida!—se decía a si misma mientras unas ocas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían rápidamente por la velocidad a la que iba—soy una estúpida—

Georgia tropezó gracias a que su largo vestido le interrumpió su paso provocando que ella cayera. La chica no le importo la caída, pero seguía triste y era por lo reciente-¿Por qué hice eso tan estúpido? ¿Por qué lo invité a ese tonto baile si a mí nunca me gustaron esas cosas estúpidas? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme y cometer tantas estupideces?—eso ultimo lo dijo con más lágrimas en sus ojos

Georgia solo podía reclamarse una sola cosa esa noche, y era el haber actuado como cualquier otra chica solo para impresionar a un chico. La caza dragones siempre había sido y querido ser siempre diferente que el resto de las chicas, por eso su tan extravagante estilo de vestuario que combinaba rudeza con elegancia y a la vez su forma de combatir y ser. Pero en esta ocasión decidió cambiarlo todo con tal de lograr que Ash se fijara en ella

¿Qué pensará Ash en estos momento?—se preguntó triste sin levantarse aun

Pues… pienso que debería ayudarte a levantar—

Georgia volteó a ver quién le había hablado, era Ash quien estaba detrás de ella y sonriéndole dulcemente. La chica se sonrojó de vergüenza al estar tirada en el suelo mientras el chico le observaba, pero su sonrojo se debía más a la tierna sonrisa que el entrenador le dedicaba a pesar de lo que tuvo que pasar en el baile.

¡Ash!—dijo la chica sorprendida—¿cu… cuanto escuchaste?—preguntó nerviosa

Escuché todo, o por lo menos lo que necesitaba—dijo el entrenador

Ash extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica, pero cuando ella se la tomó Ash de inmediato tiró de ella y la levantó, para luego abalanzarse y abrazar a la chica fuertemente, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su cabeza sumergida en sus hombros. Georgia quedó completamente roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que el chico que le gustaba la estaba abrazando con suavidad

No me importa que no seas como el resto de las chicas, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que me guste una Georgia que sea solo una chica más del montón. Me gustaría una Georgia fuerte y segura de sí misma, que no le importe ser y verse diferente porque así es ella y así es feliz—el chico separó su cabeza y miró a la chica fijamente mientras le sonreía—porque a mí me gustas tal y como eres—dijo con un particular brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes se habían visto

Georgia quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Ash, eran unas palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, no solo el discurso que logró darle ánimos, sino también la última frase que prácticamente le confesaba todo lo que sentía… "Me gustas tal y como eres," esa frase revolotearía por la cabeza de la chica durante un largo tiempo

Georgia miró fijamente a Ash y le sonrió—gracias Ash… muchas gracias—luego volvió a abrazarlo pero recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho—¿Sabes? Puedo mostrarte cómo es que en realidad me gusta ser y como me gusta vestirme en la intimidad…

/

Nuevamente en el hotel y habitación donde Georgia se hospedaba, Ash se encontraba allí, sentado sobre la cama mientras la caza dragones se cambiaba de atuendo en el baño. La chica le había pedido a Ash que se quitara la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho. El chico estaba avergonzado pero a la vez algo sonrojado por lo que podía imaginarse de lo que vendría a continuación

¿Estás listo Ash?—preguntó la chica quien seguía dentro del baño con una voz seductora y traviesa a la vez

Ash no supo que responder al momento, estaba quedando en shok y sin ni siquiera haber visto a la chica—ah… ah… s… si—tartamudeaba de los nervios

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente revelando a la chica que se ocultaba detrás. La chica solamente llevaba puesto solo un brasier felpudo del mismo color que el pelaje de un Zorua al igual que su melena que iba en su cuello. En sus manos llevaba puesta un par de guantes parecidos a las patas de los Zorua y sobre su cabeza en lugar de su sombrero amarillo llevaba un sombrero de cosplay de la cabeza del pokemon ya mencionado. Ash se sonrojaba y abría la boca estupefacto al ver semejante espectáculo para sus ojos, pero quizá lo que más veía y podía disfrutarlo era que la entrepierna de la chica, su parte más íntima, solo era cubierta por una ligera tanga de color grisáceo que le cubría pero no del todo, dejando que Ash viera una mínima parte de la feminidad de su pareja.

Georgia sonreía al ver a Ash embobado sin nada que decir, eso demostraba que disfrutaba verla vestida así. La chica se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que se puso frente a Ash quien cada vez se ponía más rojo. La chica se abalanzó al chico, poniendo sus piernas al lado de las caderas de él y rozando su intimidad con la virilidad del chico, ella podía sentir como su traje había excitado al chico y lo sentía mas por su virilidad que resaltaba de entre sus pantalones.

Esta será mi primera vez Ash… primer amor… primer beso… y mi primer… ya sabes—

Ash no sabía que decir, solo puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura y levantó su cabeza levemente, como pidiéndole a Georgia que se apresurara en dar el siguiente paso. Georgia sonrió, cerró los ojos y curveó ligeramente los labios mientras bajaba su cabeza para besar a Ash. Su primer beso, la primera vez que besaban a alguien y esa vez podrían decir, que lo hicieron estando enamorados.

El beso no fue profundo pero si lo suficientemente largo como para que Georgia fuera recostando de poco a poco a Ash hasta quedar sobre él. Luego rompieron el beso y al hacerlo se miraron fijamente y asombrados, les habia gustado probar sus labios. Ambos chico se sonrieron y rieron, luego Georgia dijo—y… ¿Te gusta mi verdadera forma Ash?—

Me encanta—Ash ya estaba un poco más confiado y seguro de lo que hacían en esa situación

Georgia pasó su boca hacia el cuello de Ash, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo levemente—sabes… yo no soy completamente sumisa…

Ash se sonrojaba al oír eso de la chica mientras que su excitación en su entrepierna se hacía cada vez más notorio…

Georgia rio levemente—yo me encargare que tengas la mejor noche de tu vida, y te juro que jamás olvidaras esto—

Georgia volvió a ver a Ash quien se vio un poco nervioso, pero luego dijo—me encantaría probarlo…—con eso abalanzo su cabeza para volver a besar a la chica

Ese último beso era una promesa, era el cierre final de aquel día tan especial para las parejas y ahora el más especial para estos dos entrenadores…


End file.
